Aventuras y Desventuras de Percy Weasley
by Cris Snape
Summary: Historias independientes para 30Vicios, con Percy Weasley como protagonista. Contiene Spoilers HD.
1. Inicio

_Nuevo Fic... Esta vez, escribo para 30Vicios (aunque me temo que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas). He escogido a Percy Weasley como prota y, lo de siempre. Que nada me pertenece y que, sí, hay muchísimos Spoilers, así que no sigáis leyendo si no queréis saberlo todo sobre el libro 7. Besos_

**Inicio**

-Voy a buscar a Penny.

Su voz suena extraña en la cocina de La Madriguera. Una vez más, sólo su padre está ahí para escucharle, pero para Percy es suficiente. Sabe que es demasiado pronto para que los Weasley vuelvan a ser los de antes. La pérdida de Fred, tan reciente aún, parece haber resquebrajado los viejos lazos familiares, al mismo tiempo que los ha unido a todos más que nunca. Aunque Bill y Charlie hayan regresado a sus respectivos hogares y trabajos, aunque Harry, Ginny y Ron hayan viajado a Australia, en busca de los padres de Hermione, aunque Molly no deje de llorar y George haya perdido la sonrisa para siempre, Percy se siente más cercano a ellos que nunca. Es en los momentos malos cuando debes estar juntos, apoyándose mutuamente, y eso es lo que han estado haciendo a lo largo de las dos semanas transcurridas desde la batalla final.

Arthur deja de prestar atención al movimiento de las ramas de los árboles del jardín, y mira a su hijo con ojos hinchados y rojizos. Es evidente que se alegra de tenerlo allí. Percy ha sentido que su padre se ha apoyado mucho en él todo ese tiempo, y eso le hace sentirse a gusto. Perdonado. Aún así, Arthur está ausente cuando suspira, y Percy cree conveniente dar una explicación. No han hablado sobre Penny, y cada día que pasa la extraña un poco más.

-Se la llevaron a Azkaban –Musita, y su padre da un respingo, observándolo de forma distinta, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que está allí –Se negó a entregar su varita y la acusaron de traición. Ayer escribí al Ministerio y ya la han soltado. Quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

-Entonces, debes ir con ella –La voz de su padre suena grave, como si luchara por contener las lágrimas. Así ha sido desde lo de Hogwarts, y así será durante mucho tiempo.

Percy retiene el aire en sus pulmones. Hay algo que lleva meses queriendo contar, algo que le atormenta y no le deja ser completamente feliz. Tiene la sensación de que siempre tendrá motivos para estar avergonzado de sí mismo y, cuando se pone en pie, busca consuelo en su padre. Reza porque él pueda concedérselo.

-No sé si Penny se alegrará de verme –Suspira, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la silla. Arthur arrastra la suya para acercarse un poco más a él y, guiado por su instinto paterno, le pone una consoladora mano en el hombro –No hice nada para evitar que se la llevaran, papá. Nada.

Arthur permanece en silencio. Percy siente que no tiene justificación. Piensa en el día en que los mortífagos irrumpieron en la casa de su novia y la arrastraron por las calles _muggles_, golpeándola sin piedad. La ve negándose a obedecer, luchando por no perder su varita, su identidad de bruja, y se ve a sí mismo escondido en un rincón. Aterrado y ansioso por ayudar, pero sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Recuerda que había ido para avisarla, para recomendarle que abandonara Inglaterra junto a su familia. Sabe que llegó tarde y que no tuvo valor para protegerla del infierno, y se pregunta si ella podrá perdonarle algún día por ello. Durante semanas, creyó que podría haber muerto, pero afortunadamente, no fue así. Penny estaba en casa otra vez, arropada por su familia, de la misma forma en que él estaba siendo protegido por la suya, recuperándose de la pérdida de su padre y de su cautiverio.

-Si no lo intentas, estarás toda tu vida preguntándote qué hubiese ocurrido si hubieras ido –Arthur habla con calma, como si comprendiera la actitud pasada de su hijo. Aunque, claro, su padre ha demostrado ser un hombre capaz de perdonar casi cualquier cosa –Es hora de dar inicio a una nueva etapa en tu vida, Percy. Aprende de tus errores y afronta el futuro con valor. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Percy agacha la mirada, contemplando sus manos con desgana. Su padre tiene razón. Hasta ese momento, el joven no ha apreciado realmente la ayuda que siempre suponían los consejos paternos. Sin decir nada, se pone en pie y sale en busca de Penny. Es cierto que todo parece haber empezado de cero, tras la muerte de Voldemort, y él quiere estar junto a las personas que ama. Penny entre ellas.



Los Clearwather viven en Gales, en una bonita casa de campo a las afueras de un pintoresco pueblo, muy parecido a las numerosas aldeas similares que plagan el Reino Unido. Percy se ha _aparecido_ en un pequeño bosque cercano, lejos de las miradas curiosas de los _muggles._ En seguida queda embriagado por la paz del lugar e inicia el viaje hasta la vivienda de Penny, rezando porque todo salga bien. Ahora que ha reunido valor suficiente para ir allí, lamenta no haberlo hecho antes. Necesitaba a Penny, casi tanto como ella a él, y el paso del tiempo sólo ha podido ayudar a que el supuesto resentimiento que ella podría sentir hacia él, hubiera ido en aumento.

Cuando Percy llega frente a la puerta de roble, duda un segundo. Se siente tentado de volver atrás. Quizá, sería conveniente enviar una carta primero, anunciar su visita, pero recupera la confianza en sí mismo y toca el timbre antes de arrepentirse otra vez.

Una mujer madura, de pelo gris y gesto adusto, atiende su llamada. Percy nunca ha tenido ocasión de conocer a los padres de Penny, pero sabe que ella es su madre. La mujer lo observa con cautela, medio oculta tras la puerta, y Percy entiende que los magos no son bienvenidos en su casa. Pero él no es un mago cualquiera. Él es el hombre que está enamorado de su hija.

-Buenos días –Saluda con suavidad, haciendo uso de sus más rígidos y educados modales -¿Es usted la señora Clearwather?

La mujer parpadea y, de pronto, frunce el ceño y se dispone a cerrar la puerta.

-Sé que usted es un mago –Gruñe, iniciando una lucha con Percy, que no va a permitir que se le niegue la entrada a su casa –Ninguno de los suyos es bienvenido aquí.

-Por favor. He venido a ver a Penny –Percy suena casi suplicante. Siente cómo si su novia lo estuviera apartando de su vida, y lo repentino de su fracaso lo angustia –No quiero hacerle daño. Soy Percy.

La mujer se detiene al escuchar al nombre. Su expresión se suaviza y abandona sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo fuera. En vez de eso, da un paso atrás y le deja entrar, aunque sigue habiendo cautela y algo de temor en sus ojos oscuros.

-Te ha estado esperando –Masculla entre dientes, cerrando la puerta otra vez y empezando a caminar a lo largo del pasillo –Está en el jardín. Hace un día muy cálido. Le gusta tomar el sol.

El corazón de Percy da un vuelco. Penny lo espera.

La mujer lo guía hasta la parte de atrás de la casa y, discretamente, se introduce en la cocina. Percy supone que los vigilará desde la cocina, pero le alegra tener un momento de intimidad con Penny después de tanto tiempo.

Está sentada a la sombra de un árbol, envuelta en una fina bata de seda blanca y con el cabello suelto y agitado por la suave brisa que recorre todo el valle. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en un mullido colchón azulado. Percy suspira. La encuentra preciosa, pero está más pálida de lo normal y la rodea un halo de tristeza que le hace sentir miserable otra vez. Es evidente que las secuelas de Azkaban y sus dementores tardarán mucho tiempo en desaparecer.

Se acerca a ella muy despacio, temeroso de que ella pueda abrir los ojos y romper la magia del momento. Pero ella está ausente, quizá dormida, y no se percata de su presencia. No hasta que él se coloca frente a ella y le habla con suavidad.

-Penny.

Percy vuelve a ver los ojos castaños de los que se enamoró. La chica parece sorprendida, confundida y asustada, pero cuando le reconoce, sonríe tímidamente y levanta una mano para que él la coja. Percy lo hace, se arrodilla frente a ella y acaricia la suave piel de sus dedos, besándolos de forma casi inconsciente, aspirando el suave aroma a vainilla que mana de cada poro de su ser. Se concentra en el contacto y, a continuación, la mira y posa una mano en la pálida mejilla, notando un ligero estremecimiento.

-¿Cómo estás, Penny?

Ella se encoje de hombros. Percy piensa que va a huir de él, pero inclina la cabeza a un lado, buscando más contacto con su mano y cerrando los ojos. El joven casi puede sentir como propio todo el sufrimiento que ella ha tenido que soportar, y lamenta no haberla ayudado. Se siente indigno de ella.

-Supe lo de Fred –Musita débilmente, ignorando la pregunta de Percy. Después de todo, ambos conocen la respuesta –Lo siento mucho, Percy. ¿Le trasmitirás mi pésame a tu familia?

-Claro, no te preocupes. Lo haré.

El silencio se instaura entre ellos, pero no es incómodo. No cuando pueden entenderse el uno al otro con la mirada, cuando pueden comprender los pensamientos y sentimientos del otro sin necesidad de hablarse.

-Lo siento tanto, Penny –Percy siente que no puede más y aprieta su mano, buscando consuelo y perdón –Debí hacer algo para ayudarte. Yo no... Entenderé que tú...

-¡Schss! –Penny coloca un dedo en los labios del chico y, por primera vez, sonríe de verdad –Ya da igual.

-No. No da igual. No sabes...

-Lo sé –Es ella quién lo acaricia ahora, instándolo a incorporarse un poco para abrazarle. Ella también lo ha necesitado –Te vi. Sólo importa el _ahora_, Percy. Nada más.

Se abrazan. Percy deja que las lágrimas que ha estado reteniendo se resbalen por sus mejillas, y se aferra a ella con todas sus fuerzas, sabiéndose perdonado.

Tienen la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida y, aunque será duro, estarás juntos para salir adelante.


	2. Lluvia

**Segunda Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Lluvia.

**Palabras: ** 656

**Lluvia**

Llueve con intensidad. Tanta, que Percy ha tenido que buscar refugio en una cafetería _muggle_, para no quedar empapado. Aunque debe decir que no ha tenido demasiado éxito. El agua había empezado a caer repentinamente, con tanta virulencia que su túnica chorreaba, formando un pequeño charco a sus pies, y el cabello se le había quedado pegado a la cara, mientras pequeñas gotas se escurrían por su rostro, hasta encontrarse con el cuello de la chaqueta.

Percy se mueve, inquieto. Lleva más de media hora ahí parado, y no parece que el diluvio vaya a amainar. Maldice a Penny. Esa odiosa costumbre de no permitirle _aparecerse_ en su apartamento. Todo sería mucho más fácil para los dos si ella se olvidara de que le gustaba vivir como una _muggle_ y admitiera que ser mago debía tener ventajas. Como la de no mojarse en los días lluviosos.

La camarera que le atendió en cuanto entró al local, se acerca a él con una nueva taza de café hirviente. Afirma que es un regalo y Percy la acepta encantado. Sabe asqueroso, pero debe beber algo caliente si no quiere coger una pulmonía. Que Penny, por supuesto, no le dejaría curarse con una simple poción. No hasta que no regresara al mundo mágico y no hubiera _muggles_ a varios kilómetros de distancia.

En ocasiones, Penny puede resultar más irritante que su padre. Arthur Weasley, siempre interesado en los extraños inventos de la gente no mágica, siempre preocupado por ellos y ansioso por comprender todos sus hábitos.

En el caso de Penny es peor. Sus padres son _muggles_. Para ella, todo es completamente natural, y Percy a veces no soporta oírla hablar sobre televisiones, aviones, tostadoras o tintes para el pelo. Y es que a Percy no le gusta sentirse poco inteligente. Normalmente, él escoge temas de conversación que sabe manejar a la perfección; busca dominar la situación, controlar a su interlocutor, pero Penny es demasiado independiente para dejarse manipular. A Percy le gusta eso, de verdad que le gusta, pero no le hace ninguna gracia que Penny se haga la lista cuando quiere irritarlo. Es una lástima que se conozcan tan bien. La chica sabe demasiado. Y él, en ocasiones, sabe demasiado poco.

Quizá, si siguiera en casa, podría preguntarle a su padre...

No le gusta acordarse de él. Nuevamente, se le hace un nudo en la garganta, mientras el recuerdo de su numerosa familia le hace darse cuenta de lo solo que está. Sólo tiene a Penny. También una envidiable posición en el Ministerio, junto al mismísimo ministro, pero hay veces que eso no es suficiente. No ahora, que _Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ vuelve al acecho, amenazando a la comunidad mágica desde sus cimientos.

Percy agita la cabeza y, por primera vez, se centra en la gente del bar. Los _muggles_ están tranquilos, disfrutando de una tarde de descanso. Charlan despreocupadamente entre sí, tratando temas que sólo a ellos les incumben, contándose lo que han hecho en la última semana, o lo que piensan hacer en la siguiente. Percy siente lástima de ellos. Ignoran lo que se les viene encima. Las muertes extrañas ya han comenzado, aún antes de que Fudge dimitiera, y los pobres _muggles_ piensan en terrorismo.

Terrorismo...

En cierta forma, eso es lo que es. Los mortífagos no son más que asesinos que, supuestamente, luchan por intereses políticos. Terroristas. Simples criminales. Crueles, despóticos y aterradores, pero criminales, después de todo.

Percy suspira. La lluvia siempre le hace pensar en cosas negativas. Ahora, sólo puede pensar en lo lejos que está de su familia, y en que está empezando a extrañarlos. En mortífagos, y violentos asesinatos. En Penny y en el peligro que corre por ser una _sangre-sucia_. Percy siente más deseos que nunca de estar junto a ella. Tantos, que no le importa mojarse. Teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corren, no puede estar seguro de que vaya a haber un mañana para ellos. Deben vivir el momento.



_Segunda viñeta. Espero que os guste, y tal. No me habéis pillado habladora, jeje._

_Besos._


	3. Reglas

**Segunda Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Reglas

**Palabras: ** 885

**Reglas**

Está furioso. Sabe que no debería sentirse así, que tendría que alegrarse porque a sus hermanos les fueran las cosas bien, pero la ira es demasiado grande para ser controlada. Cierra la puerta de su apartamento con fiereza, pasea por la cocina como un animal acorralado y gruñe salvajemente, luchando por dominar el impulso de destrozar todo lo que le rodea. Intentando calmarse, recordándose que ese no era un comportamiento digno de Percy, aunque fuera un Gryffindor y, además, un Weasley.

Suspira, apoyando las manos en la encimera con aire derrotado. Escucha la puerta abrirse de nuevo y, en esa ocasión, es cerrada con mucha más suavidad. Penny. Al menos, puede contar con ella. Aunque lo que menos le apetezca ahora sea verla, siempre es bueno saber que ella está con él, recordándole que él también es capaz de hacer las cosas bien y recibir un premio a cambio por sus tenaces esfuerzos de ser alguien.

-Percy. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Una mano suave sobre su espalda y unas palabras murmuradas con cariño. El joven se gira y la ve frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación. Es normal que no sepa lo que pasa. Después de todo, Percy Weasley no acostumbra a salir corriendo en mitad del Callejón Diagón, frente a cientos de personas que lo conocen como al asistente del Ministro de Magia. Aún así, la ira le impide pensar con claridad y dar las explicaciones oportunas. En lugar de eso, se pone a lloriquear como un niño en mitad de un berrinche. Sabe que no es correcto, que no debe hacerlo siendo quién es, pero Percy también tiene derecho a explotar de vez en cuando. Demasiada presión y demasiada poca gente con quién hablar.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que salirles bien, Penny? –Musita, avanzando un paso hacia ella. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos por el enfado y siente su voz excepcionalmente rasposa. Sus puños apretados y manos temblorosas le dan un aspecto amenazante, y la chica retrocede. Quizá no asustada, pero sí ligeramente intimidada. Conoce a Percy. No es bueno estar muy cerca de él cuando deja salir sus emociones reprimidas.

-¿A quién?

-¡A los gemelos! –Ruge con furia, girando sobre sí mismo y arrojando un plato de cerámica contra la pared -¿Por qué? ¿Qué han hecho en sus malditas vidas para tener tanta suerte? ¿Qué? –Percy traga aire, sintiendo que se asfixia, consciente de que Penny, al fin, ha entendido, aunque eso no le hace sentirse mejor –No han hecho otra cosa más que lo que les ha dado la gana, sin tener en cuenta a nadie, saltándose las normas, desobedeciendo a todo el mundo, ajenos a cualquier clase de ética y. ¿Qué castigo reciben por ser dos patanes inútiles? ¡Tienen una tienda de artículos de broma! ¡Maldita sea!

-Percy...

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Todo les sale bien. ¿Has visto a mis padres? ¿Por qué rayos se sienten tan orgullosos? No son más que dos... delincuentes. ¿Qué demonios han hecho para ser premiados de esa forma? ¿Qué?

Percy jadea, ahogado en sus propias palabras, sintiéndose mezquino por pensar así, por decir todo aquello, pero sabiéndose completamente sincero. Y Penny lo mira fija y serenamente, como si ya se esperara algo así. Ella lo conoce bien. Sabe cómo es, lo que siente y lo que pensará, y se limita a acercarse a él, más segura de sí misma, y volver a colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

-No es justo –Percy suaviza su voz, hundiéndose contra la pared. Cansado, derrotado. Furioso aún –Yo siempre he querido hacerlo todo bien, Penny. Desde niño, he... He seguido las reglas. He sido buen estudiante, tengo un buen empleo y soy... Soy importante en el Ministerio. ¿Por qué no se dan cuenta?

-Lo siente, Percy.

Es lo único que ella puede decir. Sabe que él no atenderá a razones en ese momento. Está siendo devorado por los celos y el dolor. No es fácil para Percy sentirse apartado de su familia, ni verlos a todos juntos, disfrutando de los éxitos de uno (dos en este caso) de sus hermanos. Penny sabe, aunque su novio no quiera reconocerlo, que lo único que él quiere es formar parte de la alegría de su familia. Sabe que los echa de menos, que le gustaría que sus padres fueran capaces de alabar sus méritos tanto como los de sus hermanos. Pero es demasiado orgulloso para dar su brazo a torcer y eso sólo le trae más sufrimiento. Más ira.

-No lo entiendo, Penny. Yo no... Esa tienda llena de gente... Esos dos idiotas se están haciendo de oro. Y...

Percy se queda callado. En esa ocasión, se ahoga con algo más que las palabras. Penny le sonríe, entendiendo que quiere llorar, pero no con ella delante, y le acaricia la cara. ¡Merlín! ¡Qué tonto es ese chico! Con lo fácil que sería volver a casa, llamar a la puerta y dejar que su madre lo abrace y lo acoja de nuevo bajo su cariñosa ala protectora.

-Es evidente que no consideramos importantes las mismas cosas.

Percy se repone, carraspeando ruidosamente, y alza la cabeza, reparando el plato que él mismo destrozara. Penny lo mira sin decir nada. Otra crisis que no acabará como debe. Sólo espera que Percy no se de cuenta de qué cosas tienen verdadero valor cuando sea demasiado tarde.



_Tercer Vicio... A este paso, Penny va a terminar saliendo en todas las viñetas, jeje. Espero que os haya gustado y que leáis la siente historia. Cuando la publique, claro._

_Besos._


	4. Café

**Cuarta Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Reglas

**Palabras: ** 623

**Café**

Penny tiene ganas de jugar. Mira a Percy, que está sentado en la pequeña terraza de su apartamento, enfrascado en una serie interminable de informes para el Ministerio, y decide que el pobre chico ya había trabajado bastante por un día.

Es verano y hace calor. Percy se ha permitido prescindir de esos horrendos trajes grises que le hacen parecer un viejo, y Penny lo encuentra más guapo que nunca ataviado con un pantalón de lino y una camiseta de colores claros. Ropa _muggle_. A Percy le sienta muy bien. Está mucho más juvenil, más alegre. Menos estirado. A Penny no le gusta que su novio siempre se comporte como si le hubieran metido algo por cierta parte de su anatomía. Afortunadamente, conoce unas cuantas formas de hacer que se relaje y, esa noche, va a utilizar su más efectivas armas de mujer.

Ella únicamente lleva puesto su camisón de verano. No es ni muy sugerente ni muy llamativo, pero si cómodo. Deja ver todas las partes del cuerpo que Penny desea mostrar y, además, ha prescindido de la ropa interior.

Penny lo observa apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. Sabe que en ese momento no presenta un aspecto precisamente sexy, pero también sabe que Percy no la está mirando. No cuando está tan concentrado en esos horrorosos pergaminos.

Después de unos segundos, la chica carraspea y a Percy no le queda más remedio que alzar la mirada. Parece un poco asombrado cuando la ve ahí parada, sonriéndole gatunamente, y las gafas resbalan hasta la punta de su nariz. Él también carraspea, poniéndose algo colorado, antes de intentar volver a sus obligaciones.

-Oye, Penny –Dice, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener los ojos lejos de las redondeadas curvas de su novia -¿Puedes hacerme un café? Creo que tendré que quedarme trabajando toda la noche.

Penny no responde. Libera un bufido y pone los brazos en jarra, pero no se rinde. Ella nunca se da por vencida cuando tiene ganas de jugar, así que se acerca a Percy, se coloca detrás de la silla y le rodea el pecho con los brazos, mordisqueándole la oreja. Justo ahí, dónde sabe que puede volverlo loco.

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de toda esa mierda aburrida y me echas el polvo de tu vida?

Percy gimotea de resignación y deseo. Penny sonríe. Percy, el puritano y correcto Percy, el Weasley de moral intachable y gesto adusto, se pone como una moto cuando Penny le susurra palabras mal sonantes al oído. La mira de reojo un momento y descubre que ella no ha dejado de sonreír. Y cuando le roza los labios con la lengua y le mete una mano por debajo de la camiseta, Percy ya no puede seguir pesando en el trabajo. Se pone en pie, con cuidado de no arrojar nada al suelo, y deja que Penny enrosque las piernas en su cintura y, tambaleantes, llegan hasta el sofá y comienzan a comerse a besos. Esa noche, Penny no necesitará un lugar más cómodo para cumplir con sus deseos.

Media hora después, Percy se levanta, se pone la ropa interior y estira sus brazos mientras ronronea placenteramente. Penny lo mira con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Le hace gracia esa expresión atormentada del chico. Debe estar pensando en todo el tiempo que ha perdido de trabajo, y se siente malvada por corromper de esa manera a un hombre tan responsable como él. ¡Pobre Percy!

-¿Me harás ahora ese café, Penélope?

Ella no puede contener una carcajada. Percy finge estar molesto, pero cuando Penny se levanta e inicia el camino a la cocina, él la agarra por la cintura y la besa posesivamente.

-Me encanta tu café.



Esto es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott y Ceci Malfoy por sus comentarios y a todos los que les estáis echando un ojo a las viñetas. Pronto habrá algo más.

Besos, Cris Snape


	5. Hermanos

**Quinta Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Hermanos

**Palabras: ** 1058

**Hermanos**

La Madriguera parece un campo de batalla. Bill, el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley, va a entrar a Hogwarts, y Molly piensa que va a volverse loca.

Ginny está llorando. Hace un par de días que está enferma y sólo quiere que su madre la tome en brazos. Sólo si Molly la acuna consigue calmarse, pero la pequeña ha pasado muy mala noche y tiene un poco de fiebre. El bullicio no le hace bien y se retuerce entre los brazos maternos, pidiendo entre sollozos algo que no se sabe qué es.

Charlie y Bill están en el jardín, echando el último partido de quidditch antes de tener que separarse. Molly ha intentado persuadir a su hijo mayor para que se asegure de que ha metido todas las cosas en el baúl, pero Charlie ha sido más convincente y a Bill le gusta demasiado volar en escoba. Así pues, Molly es la que tiene recoger el libro de Transformaciones de debajo del sofá, pegar mágicamente un par de hojas sueltas, e intentar colocarlo entre las túnicas de la escuela. Todo eso, mientras mece a Ginny para que deje de gimotear y riñe a Ron para que no se sirva otro tazón de cereales. Teme que el niño también enferme. Con un bebé al que cuidar tiene suficiente.

Sabe que no puede contar con Arthur. Y no porque el hombre esté ocioso. No, señor. Él está con los gemelos. Arriba, gracias a Merlín. A juzgar por los ruidos, esos dos demonios debes estar volviéndolo loco. Molly reza porque no vengan a la planta inferior. Quiere a sus hijos, de verdad que los quiere, pero Fred y George son agotadores, sobre todo en mañanas como esa.

La mujer consigue cerrar el baúl. Ginny, enfadada porque no le prestan la atención que ella cree merecer, tironea del pelo de Molly, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

-¡Eso no!

Ha gritado. Ginny se queda quieta, muda y con los ojillos llorosos, y Molly siente haber perdido los estribos con ella. Está demasiado estresada, debe reconocerlo.

-Vale, cariño. Lo siento. Vamos a buscar algo para la fiebre y... ¡Ronald! ¡No comas más!

El pequeño pelirrojo parpadea y deja la cuchara sobre la mesa con cautela. A sus tres años, sabe perfectamente cuando no es conveniente desafiar a su madre. Si está roja, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y respira aceleradamente, es momento para desaparecer de la escena.

Molly suspira, corre hasta la mesa y aleja la comida de Ron. La puerta del jardín se abre y aparecen Bill y Charlie, cabizbajos y temerosos.

-Mamá... Me caí en un charco...

La túnica de Hogwarts está perdida. Ginny vuelve a llorar. Ron, disimuladamente, va hasta uno de los armarios de la cocina y agarra un plato de galletas del día anterior. Y, para colmo de males, Arthur parece haber perdido el control de los gemelos y se oye un fuerte estruendo en la planta superior. Un segundo después, dos huracanes pelirrojos irrumpen en la cocina, riendo con malicia y arrasando con el equipaje de Bill. Molly quiere creer que lo han hecho inconscientemente, pero lo duda.

-Molly. Los niños...

Vale. Arthur tiene el pelo verde. No es la primera vez que le pasa estando con los gemelos. La matriarca Weasley siente que le va a dar un infarto. Cierra los ojos. Suspira. Y, cuando habla, lo hace con mucha calma. Mucha, mucha calma. Demasiada.

-Charles –El segundo de sus hijos se pone firme. No es buena señal que mamá lo llame _Charles_ –Coge a Ginny y dale un biberón con la poción para la fiebre.

El chico obedece y Ginny se calla. Adora estar en los brazos de Charlie. Ese niño ha nacido para domar criaturas furiosas.

-Ronald. Sube arriba, lávate la cara, vístete y ponte una túnica nueva. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

El niño sonríe. Le encanta cuando su madre le da responsabilidades y, correteando, se dirige a las escaleras.

-William –Molly lo apunta con la varita, dejando su túnica limpia un segundo después –Ordena tus cosas. Y esta vez no quiero excusas.

El primogénito afirma quedamente con la cabeza y, por primera vez, se hace cargo de su baúl.

-Vosotros –Mira a los gemelos, que no han dejado de reírse con malicia –Os vais a quedar quietos, o no habrá postre hasta que vuestro hermano regrese de Hogwarts.

-¡Mamá!

La típica protesta al unísono. Pero ese día no hay excusas que valgan. No cuando mamá está tan enfadada. Así pues, enfurruñados, se cruzan de brazos y se limitan a no hacer nada. Que no es poco.

-Arthur –Molly suspira, divertida ante el rostro aturdido de su marido –Arréglate ese pelo, por favor.

Su marido sonríe y va arriba. Cuando regrese, será pelirrojo otra vez.

Ahora, la casa está tranquila. Cada cosa en su sitio, cada uno haciendo lo que debe, pero Molly siente que le falta algo. Mira a su alrededor y, ahí está, sentado en una esquina, coloreando en uno de los libros usados de sus hermanos mayores.

Durante un segundo, Molly se siente culpable. No se ha acordado de él. Quizá, porque esa mañana es el único que no le ha dado problemas. Posiblemente, porque nunca lo hace.

Se acerca al niño y se sienta a su lado. Percy alza la cabeza y mira a su mamá, regalándole una de sus escasas y dulces sonrisas. A sus siete años, es un niño muy serio y responsable. En ocasiones, eso es una bendición para Molly.

-¿Qué haces, cariño?

-No quería molestar –Percy habla con suavidad, coloreando el tejado de una casita.

Molly siente una oleada de ternura inundar su cuerpo, formando un nudo en su garganta. Acaricia la cabeza de su hijo y le da un beso en la sien.

-Te está quedando muy bonito, Percy.

-Gracias, mamá.

-¿Te apetece venir con Bill y conmigo a la estación?

Percy la mira con sorpresa. Molly no ha dejado de acariciarle, a la espera de una respuesta.

-Creí que nos quedaríamos aquí, con papá...

-Ya, pero he pensado que no estaría mal que vinieses con nosotros. ¿No quieres?

-¡Sí!

Percy abandona los colores, le da un abrazo y un beso enormes a su madre, y va arriba, a buscar su túnica de viaje. Para Molly, es agradable comprobar que su hijo, a pesar de su seriedad, es capaz de comportarse como un niño. A veces.



_Tengo mucha prisa. Gracias Koumal por el comentario. Espero que os guste ;)_


	6. Escape

**Sexta Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Escape

**Palabras: **850

**Escape**

Percy había cometido dos grandes errores esa tarde.

El primero, había sido dejar a Penny elegir el sitio al que irían a divertirse. El segundo, no haberse envenenado a sí mismo cuando ella le dijo que irían al cine a ver una película romántica.

La parte del cine no estaba mal. Era un sitio oscuro, no hacía frío y el ambiente era tranquilo. No como esas discotecas que le encantaban a Penny y que él aborrecía desde la primera vez que había puesto un pie dentro. Además, las palomitas de maíz estaban bastante buenas y los refrescos de cola _muggle_ eran, sin duda, uno de los mejores inventos de la gente no-mágica.

Lo que no le gustaba, era la película. Romántica... ¡Ja! Empalagosa a más no poder y tremendamente irreal. ¿Desde cuando esas cosas pasaban en la vida real? Dos desconocidos que se enamoran localmente en mitad de la selva, cuando están a punto de ser devorados por un montón de leonas, y que vuelven a la civilización, se separan y se reencuentran en la boda de un amigo común y... ¡Bah! Percy se había perdido en esa parte de la historia. Le aburría soberanamente, y no podía dejar de pensar en el precioso tiempo perdido que podría haber dedicado a terminar ese informe sobre el tráfico ilegal de alfombras voladoras. No entendía cómo era posible que Penny tuviera esa expresión idiotizada en el rostro. Gimoteaba cada vez que el protagonista aparecía en la enorme pantalla, con su cuerpo musculazo, su pelo suelto al viento y esa mirada de seductor que, al menos a Percy, no le engañaba en absoluto.

Percy disimuló un bostezo y abrazó a Penny. Ella no le hizo caso y suspiró emocionada cuando el tipo del pelo largo besó _pasionalmente_ a la protagonista. Tenía una buena delantera, eso sí. Era una _muggle_ bastante atractiva y, además, se había pasado media película casi sin ropa encima. Quizá, era lo único salvable de todo aquel espectáculo. ¡Uhm...! Sí. Las _muggles_ no estaban nada mal. Las brujas solían llevar mucha más ropa encima, aunque Penny... Era una suerte que le encantaran las minifaldas y los escotes pronunciados. A Percy le encantaban.

Después de comprobar que Penny no estaba por la labor de prestarle atención, Percy sintió la imperiosa necesidad de escapar de allí. Observando al resto del público masculino de la sala de cine, supo por su cara que todos esos tipos también estaban pensando lo mismo. Las chicas estaban babeando y, de vez en cuando, se limpiaban las lagrimillas. Los chicos, se tapaban la boca para que no se notara que se aburrían.

A Percy le gustaba cumplir las reglas. En un principio, tenía pensado aguantar estoicamente toda esa situación, esperar a que la película terminara y, después, jurar y perjurar que le había encantado, mientras rezaba porque a Penny no se le ocurriera volver a torturarlo de esa manera. Pero a Percy también le gustaba ayudar a los demás. Era de los que pensaban que, casi siempre, el fin justificaba los medios, y esa tarde, era evidente que los _muggles_ hombres del cine necesitaban que alguien les ayudara a escapar del férreo control de unas novias desconsideradas que no les dejaban divertirse a su manera.

Percy reflexionó. ¿Qué podía hacer para salir de allí? No estaba acostumbrado a hacer maquinaciones maliciosas, y pensó en los gemelos. ¿Qué hubieran hecho ellos?

Magia.

Percy sonrió y miró hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño. Localizó las salidas de emergencia. Sabía que estaban allí para que los _muggles_ pudieran salir rápidamente en caso de una urgencia. Como un incendio.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, al tiempo que los protagonistas de la película retozaban en la cama, y Penny y el resto de chicas de la sala estallaban en lágrimas. El aburrimiento masculino descendió un poco al ver el trasero de la actriz y ¡Uhm...! Percy miró la pantalla, claramente interesado, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que era conveniente pensar en lo que tenía, no en lo que podría tener. Debía sacar a Penny de allí cuanto antes.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, sacando su varita. Sólo esperaba que su novia no se enterara de nada. En tal caso, se enfadaría bastante. Y odiaba a Penny enfadada. Tenía mucho genio.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero movido por la imperiosa necesidad de salir de allí, agitó la varita y las alarmas de incendio saltaron. Y se sintió bien, comprendiendo por primera vez qué motiva a los gemelos para hacer travesuras. Seguro, al mismo tiempo, de que no repetiría nada como eso nunca más.

Después, todo fue confusión. Los _muggles_ se levantaron entre gritos asustados y, en menos que canta un gallo, ya no había nadie. Ni siquiera Percy y Penny.

Estaban en la calle. La chica aún temblaba un poco por el susto, preguntándose qué habría ocurrido. Percy no había podido dejar de sonreír y sugirió que se fueran a casa.

-Está bien. Pero tendremos que volver otro día a ver el final.

Y Percy supo que nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se saltaría las reglas. A él esas cosas no le salían bien.



_He vuelto... (como Terminator, ejem, ejem) Aquí dejo una viñeta más, otra vez con Penny y Percy juntos. A ella, le encanta el cine, y a él... Bueno. A él no mucho, la verdad. No las pelis románticas, al menos. Quizá, si fueran thrillers políticos o de juicios. No sé, no sé._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Intentaré responder algún review ahora que estoy de vacaciones, cuando vuelva de la playa (con lo poco que me gusta) En fin. Ahí os dejo. Hasta la próxima._

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	7. Celos

**Séptima Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Celos

**Palabras: **1040

**Celos**

Penny alza la mirada y observa a Percy. No ha hablado en toda la tarde y parece molesto por algo mientras hojea velozmente las páginas del libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Penny, harta de esa estúpida situación, agarra suavemente su mano y busca sus ojos inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, Percy?

-¿A mí? –Él finge estar sorprendido por la pregunta, pero es tan malo actuando... –Nada.

-¿Seguro? No has abierto la boca desde esta mañana.

-Tenemos que estudiar. Mañana es el examen.

-Percy... –Ella parece regañarle, y él alza la cabeza y suspira, negándose a decir nada.

-Estoy perfectamente –Enfurruñado, Percy rasga el pergamino con la pluma, colocándose las gafas sobre la nariz –Tengo que aprenderme los efectos secundarios de la maldición...

-Los dos sabemos que te sabes toda la materia –Penny, cansada de esa situación, le quita el libro y frunce el ceño -¿Qué ocurre?

Percy se muerde los labios, deja escapar un bufido de indignación y se cruza de brazos. Penny sabe que es más terco que una mula y que, posiblemente, no dirá una palabra, pero odia cuando el chico se comporta de esa forma. Algunas veces, es tremendamente inmaduro.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No me pasa nada. Y, ahora, déjame estudiar.

-No hasta que dejes de ser tan idiota.

Percy aprieta las mandíbulas y Penny sonríe, contenta por haber conseguido que él deje de comportarse de una forma tan estúpidamente fría. Posiblemente, ahora se enfade y terminen discutiendo, pero eso es mejor que el silencio. Penny no soporta el silencio.

-No sé por qué te preocupas tanto ahora –Percy habla en susurros. Hay algo extraño en su mirada, algo que Penny no ha visto antes, y siente curiosidad por saber qué viene después –Esta mañana, no parecías interesada en hablar conmigo.

-¿Esta mañana? –Penny está sorprendida. No entiende a qué se refiere el chico, pero supone que es algo realmente serio.

-Después de clase –Percy suelta un gruñido y agita la cabeza, como si le costara un mundo decir todo aquello –Te esperé para ir juntos al Gran Comedor, pero estabas con ese... Miller.

-¿Andrew? –Penny sonríe, pero al Gryffindor no le hace ninguna gracia. De hecho, se le ve aún más enfadado –Vamos, Percy. Andy es amigo mío. Solemos ir juntos a comer...

-No, Penélope. Tú y yo solemos ir juntos a comer –Percy ha entornado los ojos y su voz sonó tan grave, que Penny tiene la sensación de que no le conoce –Pero si prefieres su compañía a la mía...

-Percy. ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? –La chica libera una risita incrédula, y cree entender lo que pasa. Se debate entre la sorpresa y la diversión, aunque sabe que el tema que están tratando es serio -¿Estás celoso?

-¡Claro que no! –Percy parece ofendido y su rostro adquiere un curioso tono rosado –Pero no sé porqué debes ir por ahí con ese... Miller. Si estás conmigo...

Percy se interrumpe y baja la mirada, algo azorado. Penny no pierde la sonrisa cuando le insta a mirarla otra vez. Hace casi un año que es novia con ese chico, y él nunca se había mostrado celoso. En ocasiones, es demasiado frío, incluso para ser Percy, y a Penny le ha llegado a preocupar que no compartan los mismos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Pero Percy está celoso y, aunque no le gusta lo que acaba de oír, no puede evitar sentirse feliz.

-Andy y yo nos conocemos desde los once años. Ambos estamos en Ravenclaw y me agrada mucho su compañía –Percy se pone un poco más rojo y, en esa ocasión, hay algo de ira en sus ojos –Que vaya con él a comer, no significa que no quiera estar contigo.

-Yo no he dicho eso –Percy carraspea. Es evidente que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol, y que se muere por ponerse a gritar y defender su territorio como un animal salvaje –Pero ese... Miller no me cae bien. No me gusta como te mira.

-¿No? ¿Cómo me mira?

-Lo sabes muy bien.

-No. No lo sé –Penny alza una ceja. Sabe que es cruel, que está llevando a Percy al límite, pero es tan divertido... -¿Cómo me mira?

Percy llena sus pulmones de aire, respirando ruidosamente. Rueda los ojos, mira a su alrededor con aire cansado y, finalmente, enfrenta a Penny.

-Como si quisiera comerte con los ojos.

Penny no puede más. Estalla en carcajadas, consiguiendo que Percy la mire de mala manera. Pero es que es tan gracioso. ¿Andrew Miller comiéndosela con los ojos? ¿Acaso Percy no escuchaba los rumores que relacionaban a Andy con una de las chicas de último año de Slytherin? Es tan encantadoramente ridículo...

-A mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia –Percy tiene los puños apretados y se acerca peligrosamente a la chica –Es más... Yo... Yo no quiero que te sigas juntando con él...

Penny calla un segundo y, a continuación, ríe más fuerte. Percy sigue sin entender nada. Acaba de darle una orden. ¿Por qué se comporta así?

-¡Oh, Percival Weasley! –La chica le acaricia el rostro, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla –Eres un encanto, pero si realmente piensas que tienes algún derecho a decirme con quién puedo y no puedo estar, es que te has vuelto completamente loco.

Percy parpadea, confundido. Sabe que debe decir algo, pero Penny le besa en los labios antes de volver a su silla y devolverle el libro.

-Hablo en serio, Penélope –Masculla, sabiendo que no conseguirá nada.

-Yo también, Percy –La chica sonríe misteriosamente, antes de volver a releer sus pergaminos –Y, ahora, será mejor que demos un último repaso. Yo sí tengo que consultar unas cuantas dudas.

Percy vuelve a parpadear. Penny lo ignora por completo, y él se siente perdido. Después de tanto insistir en que hablaran, ahora pasaba de él por completo. Le gustaba estar con Penny, pero era demasiado complicado entender a las chicas. Lo único que sabía era que no le agradaba verla hablar con ese... Miller, aunque era evidente que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Porque, a pesar de que no conocía muchas cosas sobre esa chica, sí sabía que no era de las que se dejaban mangonear. Y eso le gustaba.




	8. Religión

**Octava Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Religión

**Palabras: **835.

**Advertencia: **Spoilers del Séptimo Libro.

**Religión**

Percy siempre se había considerado demasiado inteligente para creer en Dios. Era un chico práctico, y pensaba que las religiones eran cosas de las mentes cerradas y supersticiosas que buscaban en un ser superior la explicación de aquello que no podían entender. Para él, los Dioses habían sido creados por el hombre para creer que, después de la muerte, había algo más, algo que les permitía mantener la esperanza y afrontar la vida con valor. Pero Percy sólo creía en lo que veía. En su magia, en el poder y en sí mismo. No había nada más palpable que eso y, para el joven Weasley, era lo único que tenía sentido.

Pero, en ocasiones, Percy tenía crisis de fe. A lo largo de su vida, había sentido que su magia no le serviría para salir adelante, había estado convencido de que el poder no era tan bueno y se había mostrado inseguro. Cuando era niño, había sido tímido y asustadizo. Ahora que era adulto, acostumbraba a dudar de sus facultades. En momentos de gran tensión, se sentía incapaz y buscaba en otros la fuerza que a él solía faltarle. Unas veces, las crisis apenas duraban unos segundos. Otras, podían prolongarse durante semanas.

La última, llevaba atormentándole casi tres meses.

Percy se sentía inútil. Poco a poco, el mundo mágico se iba recomponiendo, pero el joven sentía que vivía atrapado en el pasado. Se veía incapaz de ayudar a los demás y estaba frustrado, impotente y cabreado. No encontraba un solo lugar en el que pudiera sentirse en paz.

En casa, el ambiente era asfixiante. En ocasiones, Percy pensaba que hubiera sido mejor no regresar a _La Madriguera_, pero lo había hecho y ya no podía volver atrás. Si lo hacía, sus padres sufrirían nuevamente por su culpa, y Percy no necesitaba que eso ocurriera otra vez. Pero no podía estar allí. No podía escuchar el llanto ahogado que su madre insistía en disimular, ni soportaba escuchar a su padre cuando fingía que todo estaba bien. El dolor de sus hermanos le afligía, sobre todo el de George. No podía ver a George. No podía enfrentarse al rostro triste de su hermano, a sus ojos constantemente enrojecidos. No quería escucharle preguntar por qué se había ido Fred. No quería tener que recordar que los gemelos no lo serían nunca más.

Tampoco podía estar fuera. Las cicatrices de la guerra eran demasiado profundas, tanto en el mundo _muggle_ como en el mágico. No tenía trabajo y odiaba estar ocioso, paseando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, viendo cómo la gente intentaba recuperar su rutina mientras lloraban las pérdidas sufridas. Todo el mundo había perdido a alguien, y Percy ya veía suficiente dolor en casa como para enfrentarlo fuera. Sin duda, necesitaba encontrar un empleo, mantener la mente ocupada, pero no era fácil para nadie.

Y estaba Penny. Tratar con ella era, quizá, lo peor de todo. Porque, cada vez que la miraba, Percy estaba seguro de que la había perdido para siempre. Aunque ella le había perdonado, aunque había dicho que estarían juntos, nada era lo mismo, y Percy no sabía por qué.

Sabía que había ocurrido algo en Azkaban, algo de lo que Penny nunca hablaba, pero que la hacía tener constantes pesadillas. Algo que había borrado la sonrisa del rostro de la chica y que podía mantenerla durante horas acurrucada en un sillón, sin moverse y con las lágrimas rodando silenciosas por sus mejillas. Algo que la hacía estremecer de terror cada vez que Percy la tocaba. Y él, aunque no tenía la certeza de lo que le habían hecho, podían imaginarlo. Cada vez que se acercaba a Penny y le acariciaba una mejilla o besaba su frente, cada vez que ella le rechazaba y salía corriendo de la habitación, Percy se sentía furioso. Quería gritar, golpear a alguien, vengarse, pero no tenía a nadie contra quién descargar su ira. No hasta que Penny confiara en él y le contara lo ocurrido, pero eso tardaría demasiado tiempo en ocurrir.

Percy estaba sentado en un parque, en el Londres _muggle_. Una vieja iglesia se alzaba ante sus ojos, y el chico se preguntó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, si existiría un Dios. Llegó a la conclusión de que, si existía, debía ser un cabrón por permitir que todo el mundo sufriera tanto. Un maldito hijo de puta que se sentaba en su trono de oro y disfrutaba viendo cómo su creación se consumía fruto del dolor y el miedo, sin hacer nada. Mirando, sin mover un dedo por ayudarlos.

Percy agitó la cabeza. Era mejor pensar que no existía nadie tan cruel. La realidad era que las cosas malas que ocurrían eran responsabilidad de los hombres. Ningún Dios había dejado que un viejo chiflado intentara conquistar el mundo, llevándose en su camino las vidas de quién sabía cuánta gente. Y ningún Dios podía hacer nada por ayudarles ahora. Si Percy quería recuperar su vida, debía luchar él solo, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.



_Un vicio más, y ya van ocho. Dentro de un par de días, colgaré el noveno, para que no os atragantéis hoy. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar vuestros comentarios, y hasta la próxima._

_Saludos, Cris Snape._


	9. Piano

**Novena Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Piano

**Palabras: **729.

**Advertencia: **Podría decirse que hay Spoilers, aunque no sean demasiado evidentes :).

**Piano**

Los dedos se deslizaban ágiles sobre las teclas blancas y negras, creando una hermosa melodía que mantenía los ojos de la chica cerrados. Penny tarareaba la canción, y Percy la observaba totalmente obnubilado, maravillado por la paz que transmitían todas y cada una de las facciones de la joven.

Había sido una buena idea llevarla a aquel concierto. La señora Clearwather lo había sugerido, ansiosa por ayudar a Percy para que su hija volviera a ser la de siempre y, aunque reticente en un principio, el joven brujo terminó invitándola a salir. Penny había aceptado de mala gana, dejándose llevar, como siempre, y su madre, aunque preocupada, había logrado mirar a Percy de una forma especial, con la esperanza presente en sus ojos oscuros.

La mujer conocía muy bien a su hija, y sabía que a Penny le gustaría. Cuando era pequeña, antes de entrar en Hogwarts, había asistido a clases de piano y había aprendido unas cuantas melodías, pero hacía años que no practicaba y sus dedos parecían viejos y oxidados. Pero Penny aún adoraba el sonido de las notas de música que los buenos pianistas podían arrancar de las cuerdas de sus instrumentos, y Percy lo descubrió cuando la vio ahí, sentada en aquella íntima mesa del rincón, golpeando su lisa superficie con las yemas de sus dedos. Feliz.

Hacía mucho que Penny no estaba feliz. Había renunciado a casi todas las cosas que solía hacer antes de la guerra. Ni siquiera había vuelto a coger su varita. Percy la recuperó varias semanas antes, se la devolvió pensando que ella se alegraría, pero no fue así. Penny no quería saber nada más de la magia, eso le dijo a Percy antes de encerrarse en su dormitorio para pasar allí dentro casi una semana. Percy se había sentido impotente, culpable, y había estado a punto de rendirse. Estaba cansado de no entender a Penny, de no poder tocarla, de no escuchar su voz alegre y burlona y no ver su rostro iluminado por una de sus bellas sonrisas.

Se sentía tentado a abandonarla para no tener que hundirse en el infierno junto a ella, pero la idea de hacerlo le aterraba. La quería. Llevaban juntos muchos años, y Percy simplemente no podía concebir su vida sin ella. Después de todo, Penny fue la única que le apoyó cuando todos los demás parecieron darle la espalda, y él no podía dejarla justo cuando más falta le hacía. Sería difícil, pero juntos lo superarían. Como siempre.

La canción terminó. Penny abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su novio. Había algo diferente en ellos. No era el dolor y el miedo acostumbrados. Era una chispa de la felicidad perdida, un brillo de esperanza que hizo a Percy sentirse exultante de alegría.

-Quiero volver a tocar el piano –Dijo ella, y sonó plenamente convencida, mientras aplaudía al músico que, en ese momento, se despedía de su audiencia inclinando la cabeza.

-Bien –Percy sonrió. Aquello era una espléndida noticia. Que Penny tuviera la necesidad de hacer algo era una gran novedad.

-Compraré uno nuevo con el dinero que me den los... –Guardó silencio para tratar saliva, pero pareció armarse de valor y esbozó una tímida sonrisa –Lo pondré en el salón, en el rincón que está junto a la ventana, y volveré a contratar a mi antiguo profesor. Estoy segura de que aún da clases.

-Me parece perfecto, Penny. Hablaremos con tu madre.

-Y, algún día, conseguiré sentarme ahí arriba, frente a un público que...

Penny agitó la cabeza. Sabía que estaba dejándose llevar por la imaginación, pero le parecía una idea tan excitante la de recuperar esa pequeña parte de su vida, que durante unos segundos se olvidó de todo lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado.

-Percy –Dijo, esa vez mucho más bajo –No quiero volver allí.

Él cabeceó, aventurándose a estrechar su mano. Temió que se produjera el respingo asustado de siempre, pero Penny admitió su caricia y lo miró con intensidad. Esperando una respuesta y buscando su apoyo.

-No tendrás que hacerlo. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, Penny.

La chica cerró los ojos de nuevo. Necesitaba escuchar que era libre. No soportaba vivir pensando que algún día debía volver al mundo que tanto daño le había hecho. Prefería quedarse donde estaba y, sin contaba con Percy a su lado, mejor aún.



_Bueno, pues aquí os dejo otra viñeta. Tengo escritas unas cuantas más, que iré publicando poco a poco, así que estad atentos._

_Besitos, Cris Snape_


	10. Libros

**Décima Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Libros

**Palabras: **716.

**Libros**

A Percy le gusta leer. Todas las noches, antes de meterse en la cama, coge alguno de los libros que guarda en su armario y se lee diez hojas, disfrutando cada una de las palabras y emocionándose ante cualquier frase que se presenta ante sus ojos. Puede pasar horas sentado en un rincón, con un libro en las manos, concentrado en su lectura, moviéndose apenas para colocarse las gafas sobre la nariz.

Los gemelos no entienden cómo puede pasar tanto tiempo dedicado a esa tarea. Ni siquiera está en Hogwarts, así que no tiene que estudiar para hacer sus deberes. Para ellos, leer por voluntad propia es un sacrilegio y, por ese motivo, han convertido a Percy o, mejor dicho, a sus libros, en el principal objetivo de sus bromas.

Aunque Percy intenta proteger todos esos tesoros, algunos de sus libros ya han salido mal parados. Dos días antes_, Historia de Hogwarts_ quedó reducida a la nada después de que los gemelos encontraran divertido _regalárselo_ a los revoltosos gnomos del jardín. La semana anterior, habían colocado un pequeño explosivo dentro de un ejemplar de _Los Veinte Magos Más Poderosos del Mundo Mágico_, que había abrasado todas sus páginas y que dejo el cabello de Percy quemado y su rostro ennegrecido. Hace quince días, se colaron en el dormitorio y _Mamá _los encontró mientras intentaban esconderle todos los libros que guardaba en el armario. Y, así continuamente. Percy intenta disfrutar de la lectura, y los gemelos pretenden impedírselo con sus famosas bromas que, al hermano mayor, no le parecen más que maldades injustificadas.

Ese día, Percy no puede evitar estar en tensión. _Papá_ le ha traído un libro _muggle_. En un principio, el pequeño brujo pensó que no merecía la pena ni siquiera echarle un vistazo. Después de todo, nunca había esperado que los _muggles_ supieran escribir correctamente, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo disfrutando enormemente de la emocionante aventura que era _La Isla del Tesoro_. Casi podía sentir que estaba a bordo de ese barco pirata y...

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

Es Fred. Percy gruñe e intenta recuperar infructuosamente el libro que le ha quitado su hermano. No es que le parezca raro que hayan ido a molestar, pero no puede evitar enfurecerse. Estaba en la mejor parte del capítulo y se muere por saber lo que ocurrirá a continuación.

-¡Devuélvemelo! –Percy se siente frustrado al comprobar que casi está lloriqueando -¡Es mío!

-¿Por qué lees esto? –Fred agita el libro con aire divertido. Por una vez, George no está con él, lo cual no deja de resultar un poco extraño.

-¡Dámelo! –Percy, sabiendo que en un uno contra uno no puede salir muy mal parado, se abalanza sobre su hermano e intenta recuperar su tesoro, sin lograr. –Que tú no sepas leer no significa que yo tampoco sepa hacerlo.

Fred frunce el ceño. Por un momento, parece enfadado, pero en seguida recupera su sonrisa maliciosa y agita el libro, sujetándolo por dos de las páginas centrales.

-No eres amable...

-¡Mamá! –Percy eleva la voz. Sabe que es imposible intentar razonar y no se atreve a usar más violencia contra Fred, así que recurre a un método más seguro para salirse con la suya. Molly Weasley -¡Fred me está molestando!

Tarda un segundo, pero la voz de Molly procede de la planta superior de la casa.

-¡Fred! Deja de molestar a tu hermano.

El aludido se cruza de brazos, claramente molesto, y mira a Percy con desdén. A esas alturas, el mayor ya está sonriendo con autosuficiencia, sabiendo que haba ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra.

-Eres un chivato –Fred escupe las palabras con desprecio y vuelve a agitar el libro, con mucha más fuerza en esa ocasión. Tanta, que consigue arrancar las páginas centrales. Justo la parte que tanto emocionaba a Percy –Aquí tienes.

Le entrega el libro, pero se queda con las hojas en las manos. Percy se pone rojo y se coloca frente a él, dispuesto a no dejarle escapar.

-¡Dámelas! Son la mejor parte.

Fred sonríe y, en lugar de hacer lo que le están diciendo, rompe las hojillas en pedacitos. Percy, indignado, no sabe qué hacer. Hasta que, antes de que su hermano abandone la cocina, suelta una palabra que, años después, pesará sobre su conciencia como una losa enorme.

-¡Muérete!



_Hola otra vez. Esta vez he tardado poco en actualizar, así que no os quejaréis, jeje. Ahora que he terminado con "Papá Snape", me ha dado por escribir viñetas, así que os mantendré ocupados (o eso creo) Espero que os haya gustado. Muy pronto, el próximo Vicio._

_Besos_


	11. Caramelo

**Undécima Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Caramelo.

**Palabras: **939.

**Caramelo**

Percy es un niño bueno. Su mamá está muy orgullosa de él porque, a los cuatro años, ya sabe leer, escribir y hacer cuentas. Es muy aplicado y se está preparando para ir a Hogwarts, donde se convertirá en el mejor mago de todo el mundo. Además, su mamá está contenta con él porque siempre le ayuda en la casa y casi nunca hace ruido. Percy recoge su plato y su vaso después de todas las comidas, ordena su habitación diariamente y sabe cuando debe quedarse callado y cuando no. Mientras todos sus hermanos arman revuelo, él puede afirmar que es el más bueno de todos. Su mamá casi nunca le regaña y, aunque sus hermanos suelen decirle que es un mimado y un pelota, a él no le importa, porque mamá suele recompensar su buena actitud con enormes platos de tarta de chocolate o, mejor aún, con libros nuevos para su pequeña colección.

Pero Percy no es perfecto, y él lo sabe. Aunque se esfuerza para que su mamá esté satisfecha con su comportamiento, Percy no deja de ser un niño y tiene una debilidad.

Los caramelos.

Le gustan de todos los colores, tamaños, formas, olores y sabores. Puede comérselos por docenas, hasta ponerse enfermo y tener que estar en cama durante días enteros. Suele quitarles el envoltorio muy despacio, relamiéndose de anticipación. Sabe que cuanto más larga es la espera, más grande es el placer, y siempre los saborea con intensidad, cerrando los ojos y mordisqueándolos para que se le queden pegados en los dientes.

A mamá no le gusta que coma tantos caramelos. Percy sabe que la dentadura se le va a estropear por su culpa, pero no puede evitarlo. Aunque, después, le duelan las muelas y la barriga, siente que todo vale la pena con tal de sentir la fresa, el café o el limón explotando en una orgía de sabor dentro de su boca. Incluso puede soportar que su mamá le regañe y castigue, aunque ella no lo haga casi nunca. Todo vale la pena con tal de conseguir uno de esos deliciosos dulces.

Esa noche, Percy no puede dormir. Su mamá había pasado toda la tarde limpiándole los dientes con ayuda de su varita. No es que fuera una profesional, pero la familia Weasley no puede permitirse consultar a un profesional de San Mungo, así que Molly Weasley, además de madre y esposa, es carpintera, jardinera, profesora, sanadora y mil y una cosas más que Percy nunca consigue recordar. Su mamá le ha prohibido que vuelva a comer dulces en varias semanas, demasiadas, pero la ansiedad hace mella en el niño. Quiere resistir la tentación, ser bueno y quedarse dormido, ignorar la insistente petición de su estómago, pero no puede.

Ya es muy tarde. Percy puede oír los ronquidos de su papá desde el dormitorio. Charlie y Bill han dejado de hablar entre ellos mucho rato antes, y los gemelos deben estar durmiendo, puesto que no han organizado ningún desastre en varias horas. Percy cree que su mamá también descansa. Desde que vuelve a estar embarazada, tiene muy mal genio y la cara muy pálida, y le cuesta mucho trabajo dormir, así que el niño espera que su mamá haya conciliado el sueño, porque ya no puede aguantarse más.

Despacio, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, Percy se desliza hasta el suelo y se enfunda sus zapatillas de casa. El suelo de madera cruje bajo sus pies, así que comienza a andar de puntillas, encogido sobre sí mismo. Quiere hacerse muy, muy pequeño para evitar que alguien (especialmente su mamá) lo cacen justo cuando se dispone a desobedecer una orden directa. Desciende la escalera bajando peldaño a peldaño, conteniendo la respiración ante el más mínimo ruido, y al fin llega a la cocina.

¡Oh, hay están! Dentro del bonito bote de cristal anaranjado... Percy se relame los labios y frota sus manos con impaciencia, mientras avanza lentamente hacia ellos. ¡Oh, ya casi puede saborearlos! ¡Y están tan buenos...! Extiende sus pequeñas y pálidas manos y ya casi los tiene...

-Percival Ignatius Weasley. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, jovencito?

El niño da un respingo. Es su mamá, pero. ¿Qué hace ahí? Si él lo ha hecho todo bien. Ha esperado a que se hiciera de noche y todos se quedaran dormidos. Ha bajado la escalera sin hacer ruido. Y casi ni ha respirado en todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué error ha cometido?

Su mamá no parece demasiado enfadada cuando Percy alza la cabeza y la mira. Le ha asustado un poco y ha retrocedido dos pasos, pero cuando se sobrepone, no puede evitar sentirse avergonzado. Él es un niño bueno. Lo único que pasa es que le gustan muchísimo los caramelos.

-Mamá...

-Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo –Su mamá frunce el ceño. Su enorme barrigota parece incomodarla un poco, incluso la hace aparentar ser menos feroz de lo que es en realidad, pero Percy no se fía. Sabe que debe obedecer –Y como vuelva a pillarte intentando hacer algo así otra vez, confiscaré todos los caramelos para siempre.

Percy la mira horrorizado. Eso no puede ser verdad.

-¿Todos los caramelos? –Su mamá afirma con la cabeza -¿Todos los del mundo entero?

-Todos.

Percy parpadea. Eso, definitivamente, sería algo horrible. ¡Todos los caramelos confiscados! Él no podía permitir eso. Quizá, si volviera ahora a su habitación, su mamá se lo pensaría dos veces. Porque Percy tenía una cosa clara: mamá era capaz de conseguir eso y mucho más.

-¡No, mamá! ¡Me voy!

Y, efectivamente, Percy inició una veloz carrera hacia su dormitorio. Molly Weasley sonrió. ¡Pobrecito Percy! Si a él sólo le gustaban los caramelos...




	12. Espinas

**Duodécima Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Espinas.

**Palabras: **814

**Espinas**

Percy había afrontado muchos de sus problemas desde que la guerra había terminado. Consiguió recuperar a su familia y volvía a estar junto a Penny, pero aún tenía una espina clavada que no le permitía estar plenamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

Esa mañana, decidió que no podía retrasar más el momento de regresar al Ministerio de Magia. Había dormido en la _Madriguera_ una vez más y, cuando se levantó, tomó la firme decisión de que no iba a dejar pasar un día más sin buscar un nuevo empleo. Por supuesto, no podía aspirar a estar al lado del Primer Ministro. Sin duda alguna, Kingsley Shacklebolt tenía muchos más magos donde elegir. Además, tampoco le apetecía volver a tener ese mismo trabajo. Había visto demasiadas cosas terribles como para querer más de _eso_. No por el momento.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, tan solo sus padres estaban levantados. Era muy temprano aún, y los dos miembros del matrimonio Weasley parecieron sorprendidos de ver a Percy allí. Molly le servía a su marido unas tostadas, mientras éste leía la primera edición de _El Profeta_. Al menos, ahora, no decían tantas mentiras como antes, aunque seguían siendo igual de exagerados.

-Buenos días, cariño –Molly le dio un beso en la mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Percy dudaba que algún día su madre pudiera volver a ser la de antes -¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

Percy afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó frente a su padre, que le miró un segundo y le saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Un segundo después, su madre colocaba ante sus ojos una taza de café humeante, un zumo de naranja y unos huevos con bacon. De dónde había salido todo eso en tan poco tiempo, era un misterio que Percy no se molestaría en desentrañar.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Penny? –Inquirió Molly, acomodándose ella también en la mesa –Podrías traerla a casa cuando se sienta mejor.

-Ella... –Percy carraspeó. No era fácil explicar la situación de Penny, y se sintió un poco incómodo –Ella no se siente preparada para... Relacionarse con magos. Ya sabes.

-Claro. Pero si necesita que la ayudemos en cualquier cosa, ya sabes que puede contar con nosotros –Percy afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió –He pensado en ir a visitarla, si a ella no le importa.

-Puedo preguntárselo. Estoy seguro de que no será problema.

-¿Le has hablado ya de los juicios? –Intervino Arthur con seriedad. Ese tema siempre creaba un ambiente tenso en la casa, pero era imprescindible mencionarlo en los tiempos que corrían.

-Necesita un poco más de tiempo –Percy volvió a carraspear. Dudaba mucho que Penny pudiera ir a declarar ante un tribunal, aunque ella quisiera –No es fácil.

-Entiendo. Pero cuantos más testimonios de víctimas directas tengamos, más posibilidades habrían de encerrar a todos los responsables de esa... Vergüenza.

Percy afirmó con la cabeza, silencioso. Su padre tenía razón, era algo innegable, pero él no podía presionar a Penny. No hasta que no comenzara a recuperarse.

-Quisiera ir al Ministerio contigo, papá –Dijo con suavidad. Por algún motivo, no le resultaba fácil plantear el tema. No podía evitar pensar en los años que permaneció voluntariamente separado de su familia, en parte por el trabajo, en parte por su propia estupidez –Quisiera ver si hay algo para mí. Necesito volver a trabajar.

Arthur lo examinó detenidamente. Entendía la preocupación de su hijo, pero las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes. La guerra había traído cientos de desgracias, pero también había conseguido a unir a la familia con más fuerza que nunca y, definitivamente, Percy no volvería comportarse como ya lo hiciera en el pasado.

-Hay muchos puestos vacantes –Dijo con gravedad, dispuesto a tenderle una mano al chico –Quizá, podría hablar con Norrintong, del Departamento de Transportes. Es un buen amigo...

Percy lo dudó un segundo. No quería que su padre fuera el encargado de buscarle un trabajo, como si él mismo fuera incapaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, entendía lo que Arthur Weasley pretendía y no pudo evitar sonreír. Unos años antes, hubiera rechazado su ofrecimiento, pensando, tal vez, que podría ocupar un puesto mejor y más importante, pero ese día estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que debió hacer cuando abandonó Hogwarts: permitir que su padre le guiara por el buen camino dentro del Ministerio. Después de todo, a él no le había ido tan mal.

-Estaría bien –Afirmó, sonriendo mucho más ampliamente que un segundo antes –Siempre he querido controlar el tráfico ilegal de alfombras voladoras.

Arthur rió. No por las palabras que había pronunciado Percy, si no porque el chico acababa de quitarle una angustiosa espina que, pese a la reconciliación de hacía semanas, aún seguía clavada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Percy le había permitido volver a ser un padre para él, y el hombre logró olvidarse de todo lo demás durante unos segundos.




	13. Piel

**Décimo Tercera Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Piel.

**Palabras: **1004

**Advertencia: **Contiene Spoilers

**Piel**

Penny se ha roto. Hace justamente seis meses que salió de Azkaban y, al final, no ha podido resistir la presión de vivir en silencio, guardándose para sí misma lo que le ocurrió en aquella horrenda prisión.

Percy la observa en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Nunca ha sido muy bueno ofreciendo consuelo y, aunque lo desea con toda su alma, no se atreve a acercarse a ella. Penny está agazapada en el suelo, abrazada a sí misma y temblando de forma casi incontenible. Sus hombros se agitan con cada sollozo y parece aterrorizada, como si estuviera muy lejos de aquella casa, un lugar en el que siempre se había sentido a salvo.

Finalmente, Percy se levanta de la silla y se acomoda al lado de la chica, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Casi con temor, coloca una mano suave en su brazo. Penny se estremece, detiene su llanto durante un segundo y lo mira fijamente, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y la vergüenza turbando su rostro. Después, libera un largo suspiro y no puede soportarlo más.

Se arroja a los brazos de Percy, y se da cuenta de que lo ha necesitado demasiado durante todo ese tiempo. De pronto, se siente una tonta y se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo delgado de su novio, anhelando que el momento de separarse no llegara jamás. Siente la caricia delicada de Percy sobre su espalda y rompe a llorar otra vez, con fuerza, pero sin desesperación. Sólo necesita liberar su alma, y llorar es lo único que puede hacer para lograrlo.

Percy la sostiene hasta que ella se queda dormida, totalmente agotada. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente, pero cuando mira por la ventana, descubre que ya ha anochecido. Recuerda que esa tarde había ido a ver a su novia. Quería invitarla a pasear, creyendo que eso la mantendría ocupada y le impediría pensar en el pasado, pero Penny no había querido salir. Había estado tocando el piano durante casi una hora y, de pronto, se había puesto a llorar. Ni siquiera habían hablado en toda la tarde. Percy pensaba que todo iba bien. La música de Penny era alegre, con mucho ritmo, y creyó que ella se sentía feliz, pero no fue así. La chica sólo había intentado tragarse el llanto una vez más, pero no lo había conseguido. Ya no.

Con cierta dificultad, Percy se las apaña para ponerse en pie y cargar con el cuerpo ligero de su novia. Está más delgada que nunca, más aún que cuando salió de Azkaban, y apenas pesa nada. Aunque el brujo ha insistido en llevarla a ver a un medimago, Penny siempre se niega. Era cierto que no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo mágico, y había visitado a un médico _muggle_ que le había dado un montón de frasquitos con pastillas que la joven se tomaba regularmente. Percy no creía que eso fuera muy efectivo, pero nunca decía nada.

Penny se remueve entre sus brazos, mascullando algunas palabras que suenan a súplica. Como siempre. Percy ha velado sus inquietos sueños en más de una ocasión, y siempre es igual. Se siente frustrado por no poder ayudarla. Ahora ya sabe lo que pasó. La señora Clearwather tampoco había podido con la presión y le había hablado de esos hombres, de las noches y los días interminables que Penny había pasado en Azkaban. Durante las noches, los dementores se alimentaban de su alma herida. Por el día, los mortífagos se encargaban de recordarle que había actos humanos igual de perversos y dañinos.

Percy había llorado. Desde que murió Fred, se había jurado que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a derramar una lágrima, pero saber lo que le habían hecho a Penny le llenó de rabia e impotencia. Recordó sus días en Hogwarts, cuando Penny insistía en que debían hacerlo, y él afirmaba que debían esperar hasta que abandonaran el colegio... ¡Pobre idiota! Si hubiera sabido antes lo suave y morena que era la piel de Penny, no habría cometido el terrible y estúpido error de esperar. En sus años de estudiante, le había parecido una aberración hacer el amor entre las paredes del castillo. Ahora, se arrepentía de no haber disfrutado un poco más de la piel de Penny.

La tiende sobre el sofá. Penny se remueve, encogiéndose un poco más, y Percy la cubre con una manta, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Y Penny parece escucharle, porque las facciones de su rostro se relajan y, después de soltar un largo suspiro, su respiración se acompasa y desaparecen los murmullos y la inquietud.

Percy sonríe. Ha logrado tranquilizarla. Se sienta frente a ella y la observa dormir. La señora Clearwather y sus dos hijas menores no tardarán en venir. Todas ellas se parecen mucho a Penny, y ninguna ha resultado ser una bruja. Percy se siente plenamente aceptado por ellas, y ha aprendido a apreciarlas sinceramente. Especialmente a la madre, que siempre parece saber cuándo es el momento adecuado de desaparecer y dejarle un poco de intimidad a su hija mayor.

Al cabo de un rato, los ojos de Penny tiemblan y se abren lentamente. Parece confundida un segundo, pero cuando ve a Percy sonríe y se estira como un encantador gatito.

-Hola –Dice en voz muy baja, incorporándose un poco, sin dejar de mirar a Percy ni un segundo.

-¿Estás mejor? –Pregunta él, estirando una mano para alcanzar su rostro. Penny no rechaza esa caricia. Poco a poco, se ha ido acostumbrando a ellas.

-No lo sé –Suspira y se retira la manta, revolviéndose el cabello –Creo que...

Percy ve algo extraño en sus pupilas. Penny se ha ruborizado ligeramente, y antes de poder reaccionar, la chica se sienta y le besa. Con timidez, como cuando lo hizo por primera vez, muchos años atrás, pero permitiendo que Percy vuelva a sentir el calor de esa deliciosa piel que, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre.



_Hola, holita, vecinitos :). ¿Cómo va la cosa? Hacía tiempo que no dejaba ningún comentario por aquí, pero me ha tocado. Como veréis, últimamente actualizo muy a menudo por aquí, pero es que ya tengo la tabla de 30Vicios bastante avanzada y, es lo que tiene. He tenido que dejar un poco de lado los fics largos, pero estoy al cien por cien en eso de escribir historias cortitas. Pronto traeré a los Carrow a "Historias..." (si es que termino de inspirarme, porque no los tengo muy claros) y, por supuesto, seguiré publicando por aquí. Seguramente, todos los días (si tengo tiempo)_

_Pues nada, sólo quería decir ese par de tonterías. Para que sepáis que estoy viva y que os agradezco mucho que sigáis leyendo y dejándome comentarios. Un saludo y hasta la próxima._

_Cris Snape_


	14. Licor

**Décimo Cuarta Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Licor.

**Palabras: **626

**Advertencias:** Esta viñeta contiene Spoilers, así que leed con precaución.

**Licor**

Yaxley entra en el ascensor, a empujones, como siempre, y la bruja que está a su lado agacha la cabeza y aprieta los labios, temblando ligeramente. Percy se aprieta contra la pared, intentando ocultarse detrás de la montaña de pergaminos que trae consigo. No quiere que ese hombre le vea. Desde que los suyos han tomado el Ministerio, las cosas cada vez van a peor, y el joven brujo quiere hacerse muy pequeño y pasar desapercibido, porque sabe que los Weasley pronto dejarán de ser bienvenidos en ese lugar.

Está seguro de que Yaxley no tardará en bajarse y, entonces, podrá seguir con su camino tranquilamente, pero la puerta vuelve a abrirse y Percy ve un rostro conocido. Se pone en tensión cuando su padre da un paso adelante, observando al mortífago directamente, sin bajar la mirada ni un solo segundo. Percy debe reconocer que es valiente, y en cierta forma le admira por eso, pero al mismo tiempo quiere advertirle del peligro que corre por su actitud retadora. Teme que Yaxley tenga un solo motivo para ir a por él. Aunque Percy lleve mucho tiempo alejado de la familia, no quiere que a ninguno le pase nada malo.

Afortunadamente, Yaxley se baja en el siguiente piso y, con él, todos los ocupantes del ascensor, excepto dos. Percy y su padre. El joven cree que el destino se ha aliado en su contra para amargarle el día. Primero, tener que acudir a una de esas horrendas vistas que supervisaba Dolores Umbridge, y ahora esto.

Arthur Weasley lo mira con sorpresa. Evidentemente, Percy se ha escondido muy bien antes, pero ahora están solos, así que es inevitable intercambiar una mirada. Instintivamente, el joven alza la barbilla. Sabe que es estúpido, sobre todo porque está deseando poder decir algo para arreglar lo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero lleva demasiado tiempo comportándose de esa forma cuando está ante ese hombre. Quizá, es una forma de protegerse de sí mismo. Sabe que aquella noche, la que abandonó la _Madriguera_, se comportó como un imbécil. Pensar en todas las cosas que les dijo a sus familiares, especialmente en las palabras que le dedicó a su progenitor, le hacían sentirse tremendamente avergonzado. El tiempo ha pasado y ahora se arrepiente, pero Percy se sabe orgulloso y, aunque han sido muchas las ocasiones en que ha querido hablar tranquilamente con su padre, pedirle que le permitiera volver a casa con él, no ha tenido valor para hacerlo.

-He oído que colaboras con Umbridge.

Hay desprecio y desilusión en la voz del hombre. Percy se pone tenso y sabe lo que está pensando, pero las cosas son así. Él no es como Umbridge. Le enferma tener que escuchar esas estúpidas acusaciones contra los nacidos de _muggles_. Siente que el mero hecho de permitir que los dementores se lleven a todos esos pobres desdichados va a destrozar su cordura, pero él no puede hacer nada. Sólo esperar, captar los nombres de los conocidos y avisarles para que se escondan. Sólo eso...

-No...

Musita. Suena débil y lo sabe, pero no puede decir nada más. En cierta forma, piensa que sus acciones no tienen excusa, pero su padre lo mira fijamente y, como por arte de magia, su expresión se suaviza y está a punto de sonreír. Y Percy sabe que le ha creído y se siente infinitamente mejor. Más tranquilo. Casi feliz.

Arthur Weasley cabecea, el ascensor se detiene y el hombre se marcha sin decir nada más. Percy suspira y se deja caer de nuevo contra la pared. Lo único que puede pensar en ese momento, es en tomarse una buena copa de licor en cuanto llegue a casa. Nunca creyó que pudiera llegar a necesitar tanto de la bebida como esa mañana.


	15. Bebé

**Décimo Quinta Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Bebé.

**Palabras: **522.

**Bebé**

Hace años que Bill no sonríe de esa forma. Está exultante de alegría, mientras observa al pequeño bebé que sostiene su madre. Fleur está dormida, agotada después de un parto que resultó más difícil de lo previsto. Todos los Weasley se han reunido en esa habitación de San Mungo, a pesar de las protestas de las enfermeras y las amenazas de un par de sanadores. Pero son demasiados, y así parece haberlo entendido el personal del hospital, pues hace casi media hora que no los han molestado.

Casi todos han tenido su oportunidad para coger en brazos a Victorie. Arthur, el primero en hacerlo, demostró que, después de siete hijos, había desarrollado cierta pericia para acunar bebés. George había amenazado con lanzar a la pequeña al aire y se peleó brevemente con Charlie, hasta que éste la secuestró durante más tiempo que los demás. Ginny había sonreído misteriosamente y Harry se había mostrado torpe. Ron directamente había rechazado el tomarla, y Hermione se mostró temerosa de causarle algún daño. Pero fue Molly la que la acaparó durante más tiempo, dándole consejos a su hijo mayor, aprovechando que Fleur estaba dormida para protestar.

Percy y Penny están sonrientes, a los pies de la cama. Penny parece encontrarse un poco mejor y la llegada del bebé le ha devuelto un poco de vida a su mirada. Percy se siente feliz por eso, porque piensa que todo puede volver a ser como antes, pero también está ansioso porque no ve el momento de que el infierno termine de una vez.

-¿Quieres cogerla, querida?

Penny da un respingo, como si no se hubiera esperado una pregunta así. Por un segundo, Percy piensa que dirá que no, pero finalmente sonríe y afirma quedamente con la cabeza. Molly se acerca a ella y, con cuidado, le entrega a Victorie. Percy contiene la respiración.

Está preciosa, con el bebé en brazos y esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Durante un momento, se permite fantasear e imagina que Victorie no es hija de Bill y Fleur, y descubre que él también tiene instinto paternal. Tiene la certeza de que tener un hijo con Penny los llenará de felicidad a ambos. Su mente se nubla, ahogada en esas maravillosas visiones de un futuro que, posiblemente, nunca llegará. Hasta que una mano se topa fuerte contra su hombro, y Percy despierta de su sueño.

-Los siguientes sois vosotros. ¿No? –Dice George, alegre, aunque le falte un poco de chispa a su mirada.

Percy enrojece y se agita con nerviosismo. Mira a Penny, creyendo que ella también se ha ruborizado, pero se encuentra con que la chica está más serena que nunca. Quizá, porque aún sostiene al bebé entre sus brazos, pero intercambia una mirada cómplice con George y ríe suavemente.

-¿Quién sabe?

Percy suspira y siente una gran gratitud hacia Victorie. Evidentemente, el bebé acaba de curar las últimas cicatrices del alma de Penny. Hace mucho tiempo que el joven no veía la mirada de su novia tan serena y repleta de esperanza, y él mismo se encuentra plenamente dichoso. A partir de ese día, las cosas sólo podían ir a mejor.


	16. Insecto

**Décimo Sexta Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Insecto.

**Palabras: **779

**Insecto**

-Te lo digo otra vez, Percy. Las. Arañas. No. Son. Insectos.

Percy frunce el ceño y mira a su novia con cara de malas pulgas. Odia que Penny le discuta las cosas, sobre todo cuando está tan seguro de que él tiene la razón.

-¿Entonces que son? –Dice, burlón. Sabe que a Penny no le gusta que utilice ese tono, como si él estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño, y se siente bien cuando ella parece indignada y a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le queda.

-Son arácnidos. Artrópodos. No insectos.

-¿Desde cuando eres experta en esas cosas?

-Se llamaba Biología, y es una ciencia _muggle_ muy interesante, para que te enteres.

-¡Oh, claro! Y los _muggles_ son famosos por su inteligencia.

Penny se muerde los labios. Percy sabe que no debería haber dicho esa última frase, pero está un poco harto de que la chica se haya pasado toda la tarde dándole lecciones. Todo había comenzado como una discusión sobre los ataques contra los nacidos de _muggles_, y había terminado en eso, con ellos peleándose por saber qué diantres era una maldita araña y que no. Lo de insinuar que los _muggles_ son estúpidos no ha sido muy inteligente por parte de Percy, pero no piensa disculparse. Aunque Penny esté recogiendo sus cosas y lo mire con los ojos echándole chispas.

-Muy bien –Ha bufado, y Percy sonríe con autosuficiencia, sabiendo que ha ganado ese duelo verbal. Aunque no de la mejor forma posible –Inteligentísimo, pomposo y estúpido Percy. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra hasta que no sepas lo qué es una jodida araña.

Penny se larga. En otro tiempo, la idea de no volver a hablarle, hubiera aterrorizado a Percy, pero ahora la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que, en un par de días, el enfado ya se le habrá pasado. Aún así, no está completamente seguro. Penny se mostraba bastante segura cuando hablaba sobre las arañas y, aunque no sea algo que vaya a quitarle el sueño, Percy siente curiosidad por saber quién de los tenía la razón. Sin más, se levanta y dirige sus pasos hacia la biblioteca. Seguramente allí encontrará la respuesta a sus dudas. Ocupa el mismo sitio de siempre, solicita a la señora Pince un libro adecuado y...

-¡Mierda!

Percy se pone en pie. Vale, se ha equivocado. Se ha portado como un gilipollas y todo parece indicar que ha herido a Penny. Después de todo, se ha burlado de ella, así que supone que le toca rectificar. Aunque le joda. No es que esté acostumbrado a admitir que ha cometido un error, quizá porque comete muy pocos, así que comienza a ensayar mentalmente su discurso mientras se dirige a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Supone que Penny estará allí, puesto que no acostumbra a ir a ver los partidos de quidditch. Pero antes de llegar a la torre, se encuentra con los prefectos de séptimo año de la casa de su novia, que están un poco pálidos, aunque su actitud es decidida, como si supieran muy bien cuál era su obligación.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta le sorprende, y Percy observa al otro chico sin contestar.

-¿No te has enterado? –Los prefectos intercambian una mirada –Deberías ir a hablar con McGonagall. Ella te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿De qué se supone que no me enterado?

-Ha habido dos ataques más –La prefecta parece compungida –Han... petrificado a... A una niña de Gryffindor. Esa que va con Potter.

-¿Hermione? –Percy alza las cejas, pero tiene la sensación de que eso no es lo peor.

-Y también ha caído una de los nuestros –El chico habla con prudencia, como si pretendiera tranquilizar a Percy un poco –Una... prefecta.

Percy se pone tenso. No quiere creer que eso haya pasado. No hasta que lo sepa con total certeza.

-Pobre Penny –La chica solloza y su compañero le pasa un brazo por los hombros –No es justo.

Y los dos se van casi corriendo, dejando a Percy totalmente inmóvil, como si él también hubiera sido atacado por el monstruo de Slytherin. No puede ser verdad. Penny no puede estar... ¡No! Ella debería estar esperándolo en su sala común, debería reírse de él cuando reconociera que se había equivocado con respecto a las arañas. Debería haber estado con él. Si no la hubiera enfadado, si no se hubiera marchado de esa forma, ahora estaría bien y...

Percy agita la cabeza. De nada le servirá culparse de lo ocurrido. Lo que debe hacer es buscar a McGonagall y ofrecerse para hacer cualquier cosa que haya que hacer. Va a conseguir que Penny se pusiera bien, le cueste lo que le cueste.



_Wenas! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Yo estoy por aquí, colgando un capi nuevo. Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. Creo firmemente que Percy iba de listillo en Hogwarts y, como la mayoría de los listillos, metía la pata de vez en cuando (por listo, jeje) A la pobre Penny le toca sufrir una vez más. Me está dando un poco de pena la pobre chica, pero creo que ya no la voy a hacer sufrir más. Ahora tiene que ser feliz (y a mi me toca ponerme ñoña, lo siento)._

_Quiero comentar que he cogido un nuevo claim en 30Vicios. Este fin de semana conseguí terminar uno de los capis del fic largo que tengo publicado, pero me sigue apeteciendo más escribir viñetas, así que me he pedido a Petunia Dursley-Evans. Todavía voy a tardar unos días en publicar algo sobre ella, pero para ir abriendo boca, le podéis echar un ojo al fic que tengo publicado ya, "La decisión de tía Petunia". Alguna de las treinta viñetas tendrá mucho que ver con esa historia, así que luego las cosas no os pillarán de susto._

_Y dejo ya de hacerme publicidad. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Me alegra que os guste Percy. A mí también me gusta, jeje. Nada más. Nos veremos en un par de días (o menos)_

_Saludos_

_Cris Snape._


	17. Pimienta

**Décimo Séptima Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Pimienta.

**Palabras: **1437

**Pimienta**

La tía Muriel venía a cenar. Molly lo había anunciado durante la comida, con una sonrisa contrahecha en su rechoncho rostro, y el resto del clan Weasley había entrado en pánico. Existían pocas cosas en el mundo que consiguieran poner de acuerdo a todos los hermanos, y la tía Muriel era una de ellas. Todos la odiaban. Desde Bill, que debía ser el más responsable de todos, por eso de ser el mayor, hasta Ginny, que a pesar de tener sólo dos años, ya salía huyendo de ella cada vez que escuchaba su desagradable voz.

Por ese motivo, se habían reunido en el jardín de la casa. Fingían jugar al _snap_ explosivo, pero en realidad estaban haciendo planes. Desde allí, tenían bien vigilada a su madre, de tal forma que sabían perfectamente si ella los estaba escuchando, y verían venir a su progenitor en compañía de la tía Muriel. No tenían mucho tiempo, pero con dos mentes maliciosas como las de los gemelos, unidas a la veteranía de Charlie y Bill y el punto de vista de Percy, auguraban un éxito rotundo.

-Podríamos hacer que los gnomos la atacaran nada más llegar –Sugirió Charlie, aunque sabía que no le iban a tomar en serio. A él tampoco le parecía algo muy brillante, pero había que decir algo.

-Claro. Y, entonces, papá hará algún hechizo y adiós al plan –Bill chasqueó la lengua –No es buena idea.

Aquella era la vigésima propuesta. Ron, que no dominaba por completo el arte de hablar, no había aportado nada digno de tener en cuenta. Dibujarle unicornios en la cara no serviría para deshacerse de ella. Los gemelos habían comentado algo sobre pequeños explosivos y hechizos que encogieran la ropa de la mujer o hicieran desaparecer sus aparatosas joyas, pero todo resultaba demasiado complicado para un grupito de niños como aquel. Bill y Charlie sugirieron planes mucho más elaborados, aunque hubieran necesitado varias semanas para llevar a cabo cualquiera de ellos.

De pronto, Bill sonrió y se puso en pie. Tenía algo bueno en mente y, cuando dio una palmadita, contaba con la atención de todos sus hermanos.

-Pimienta.

Dijo, y los demás se miraron, sin entender ni una palabra.

-¿Pimienta? –Repitió Charlie.

-A la tía Muriel siempre toma un té antes de dormir, vete tú a saber por qué –Frunció el ceño y, a continuación, recuperó su sonrisa –Un poco de pimienta en su taza y... ¡Boom!

Evidentemente, el concepto había quedado claro. Era algo bastante burdo, pero había sido lo mejor que se les había ocurrido hasta ese momento. Lo que debían hacer ahora, era idear un plan para evitar ser descubiertos. Si mamá o papá los encontraban poniendo pimienta en la taza de té de tía Muriel, podrían despedirse de la vida para siempre.



A tía Muriel le encantaba hablar de política. Era la bruja más aburrida del mundo, tanto que incluso Arthur Weasley se había visto obligado a contener una docena de bostezos desde que, casi una hora antes, terminaran de cenar. Molly era la única que intentaba mantener el tipo (aunque hiciera rato que no entendía una palabra de lo que decía), mientras los niños permanecían quietos a su alrededor, unos durmiendo (como Ginny y Ron, que no habían podido soportar el discurso de su tía) y otros silenciosos y tensamente agitados, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

-Molly, querida. ¿Puedes servirme un té? –Dijo, y los niños se pusieron tiesos. Molly los observó, sabiendo que estaban tramando algo –Hoy dormiré aquí. Es muy tarde, así que esos mocosos deberán dormir juntos.

Señaló con desdén a Bill, Charlie y Percy. Los tres chiquillos esbozaron sus más dulces sonrisas y se levantaron, excepto Percy. Todos temían que él fuera a estropear el plan, pero la cosa estaba saliendo muy bien. Percy se estaba portando correctamente, y todo ocurría como debía ocurrir.

-Iré a por una taza y la tetera –Molly se levantó, mirando a sus hijos con el ceño fruncido –Será mejor que vayáis a preparar vuestros pijamas. Después, os ayudaré con las camas.

Bill y Charlie desaparecieron escaleras arriba, intercambiando sendas miradas con Percy y los gemelos. Dos sospechosos menos, y sólo quedaban tres. Bien.

-¡Devuélvelo!

El chillido de George se produjo justo cuando Molly depositaba el juego de té sobre la mesa. Tía Muriel miró a los niños con desagrado, y Arthur dio un botecito, como si se hubiera alarmado por algo.

-¡Es mío! –Chilló Fred, más alto aún que su hermano.

-¡No! ¡Dámelo, ladrón!

Y George le echó las manos al cuello de su hermano. Fred gritó con todas sus fuerzas y, evidentemente, despertó a Ginny y Ron. Y los dos pequeños tenían muy mal despertar. Molly y Arthur se quedaron paralizados un momento, mientras tía Muriel se alejaba del foco de tensión moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Y Percy se quedó muy quieto, con las manos a la espalda y la determinación presente en su rostro.

Finalmente, Arthur fue hasta los gemelos y los separó con ambas manos, gritándoles y obligándoles a subir a su cuarto. Molly fue junto a los niños menores, que se abrazaron a su cuello, desorientados y enfadados, y los llevó a su dormitorio. Y Percy se quedó donde estaba. Arthur lo miró. Era tan bueno...

-¡Qué escándalo! –Decía tía Muriel diez minutos después, mientras calentaba el té de nuevo. Arthur sostenía en brazos a Percy, el único de sus hijos que seguía en la planta baja, y Molly ofrecía azúcar a la bruja anciana. Ninguno de ellos era consciente de los cuatro pares de ojos que, escondidos en la escalera, observaban la escena sonriendo con malvada anticipación –Esos salvajes... Menos mal que estás tú, Percival. Tú si serás alguien.

Percy afirmó con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien porqué, y miró fijamente a tía Muriel mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios. ¡Oh, sí!

-¡Aaaaarrrggggg! ¡Aaaaaaarrrggggg!

La vieja bruja empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, con las manos en la garganta y totalmente roja. Molly se había levantado, sin comprender una vez más lo que pasaba, y Percy sonrió levemente. Pero, cuando su padre lo miró con el ceño fruncido, se quedó serio y fingió estar preocupado.

-¡Aaarrrggg! ¡Sal... Sal... Salvajes! –Gritaba tía Muriel -¡Pimienta!

-¿Qué dice? –Molly consiguió detener la carrera de la pobre mujer, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros -¿Qué le pasa?

-Esos... salvajes... Han... han puesto... Pimi... enta en mi... En mi té...

Molly se quedó quieta. Arthur frunció más el ceño y miró a la escalera, captando un reflejo rojo entre las sombras.

-Pero, eso es imposible, tía. Los niños no estaban cerca del té. Debe ser un error.

Tía Muriel se limitó a volver a gritar. Arthur decidió que era el momento de llevar a Percy a la cama, y dejó a Molly intentando tranquilizarla. La acusación de la anciana hubiera podido ser verdad. Sus hijos eran capaces de hacer eso y mucho más, pero Molly tenía razón. Ninguno de ellos había estado cerca de la pimienta ni del té. Ginny y Ron eran pequeños y dormían. Bill y Charlie habían ido a prepararse para cambiar de dormitorio. Fred y George se estaban peleando y despertaron a los dos menores. Todos tenían una _coartada_ perfecta, excepto...

Arthur miró a Percy. El niño había recuperado la sonrisa satisfecha. Percy se había quedado muy quieto en su sitio, tan bueno como siempre. Sin molestar ni causar problemas. Y había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de poner la pimienta en la taza de Muriel. Después de todo. ¿Quién lo iba a creer culpable, precisamente a él? Arthur sonrió. Le alegraba lo que había ocurrido. Él tampoco soportaba a tía Muriel. Con un poco de suerte, no se quedaría a dormir esa noche, y nadie tendría que aguantar sus atronadores ronquidos.

Arthur dejó al niño frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. Todo estaba en silencio, pero Arthur había oído los pasos de sus hijos correteando por el pasillo unos segundos antes. Sin duda, deberían estar esperando a Percy para felicitarle, y él no pensaba quitarle su minuto de gloria. Percy era bueno, pero no era perfecto, y eso le encantaba.

-Eres un buen chico –Le dijo a su hijo antes de regresar abajo –Incluso cuando tienes la pimienta entre manos.

Percy se puso rojo, esperando una bronca monumental, pero su padre se largó haciéndose el tonto, lo que significaba que no habría castigo. Él, por su parte, entró al dormitorio mucho más tranquilo, siendo recibido por las carcajadas de todos sus hermanos. Por una noche, fue el héroe de los Weasley, y fue genial, porque él no acostumbraba a serlo muy a menudo. Y todo gracias a la pimienta.


	18. Escalera

**Décimo Octava Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Escalera.

**Palabras: **1021.

**Escalera**

Desde que a los cinco años, Percy Weasley había leído por primera vez _Historia de Hogwarts_, había sentido una inmensa curiosidad por conocer las famosas escaleras que comunicaban las diversas plantas del castillo y, además, cambiaban a placer. Aunque él nunca hubiera sido muy dado a las emociones fuertes, la idea de ver aquella monumental obra maestra de la arquitectura mágica le cortaba la respiración. Le parecía algo sumamente interesante. Las escaleras estaban hechas con la madera de los robles más antiguos del Bosque Prohibido y los hechizos que las mantenían en movimiento habían sido conjurados por los mismísimos fundadores del colegio. Sin duda, la magia de aquellos cuatro grandiosos hechiceros aún debía ser palpable en el ambiente, y Percy se moría de ganas por ver las escaleras con sus propios ojos.

Por eso, cuando puso un pie en Hogwarts por primera vez, lo primero que hizo fue buscarlas con la mirada. A pesar de que estaba nervioso por la selección, y de que sus compañeros se interponían en su campo visual cada dos por tres, Percy anhelaba verlas. Y, quizá, era algo estúpido. Había cosas mucho más bonitas en Hogwarts, en cualquier caso. Como los cuadros centenarios que colgaban de las paredes y eran auténticas obras de arte, o el techo abovedado del Gran Comedor, que tenía un conjuro para adquirir siempre el aspecto del cielo exterior. Pero Percy quería ver la escalera y, durante sus esfuerzos por encontrarlas, la vio a ella.

Pequeña, gordita y de aspecto nervioso. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una tiesa coleta, y los ojos oscuros, de un color castaño que se asemejaba mucho al negro. Percy hubiera jurado que era hija de _muggles_, a juzgar por lo idiotizada que parecía en ese momento. Miraba a su alrededor sin ocultar su curiosidad y turbación, y era incapaz de estarse quieta un solo segundo. A Percy le llamó mucho la atención. No era una niña guapa, pero había algo en ella que le hacía especial. Tal vez, sus largos y finos dedos, que deberían haber pertenecido a una persona mucho más alta o robusta, o el emocionado brillo de su mirada, más allá del color vulgar de los ojos. Percy la observó detenidamente, olvidada ya su búsqueda de las escaleras, y supo que ese rostro no le pasaría desapercibido. Si tenía suerte y estaba atento (cosa que no dudaba) averiguaría su nombre durante la selección.

Y, efectivamente, así fue. Penélope Clearwather. Hija de _muggles_. Tenía dos hermanas que no poseían ningún talento mágico. Fue a Ravenclaw.

La primera vez que Percy le habló, fue en las escaleras. Fue dos semanas después del comienzo de las clases. A Penélope le había costado mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a aquel mágico mecanismo, y cada dos por tres solía perderse entre tantos peldaños de madera. Cada vez que quería ir al primer piso, terminaba en el cuarto, o en el séptimo, o en cualquier lugar que no era el deseado. Había algunos chicos a los que parecía divertido todo aquello y, aunque Penélope solía ignorarlos, a Percy le molestaba. No sabía por qué, pero le molestaba.

Aquella tarde, Penélope se había dado por vencida. Estaba parada cerca de la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca exasperada en el rostro. Si Percy no hubiera tenido que pasar junto a ella, ni siquiera le habría saludado, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo. Penny y él compartían muchas clases y hubiera sido una grosería.

-Hola.

La chica dio un bote y, de forma inmediata, sonrió. Era un gesto muy espontáneo en ella. Percy había comprendido que eso tan especial que le había gustado la primera vez que la vio, fue su sonrisa. Hacía que sintiera cosas muy raras que nunca antes había sentido.

-¡Hola! –Penélope parecía realmente encantada de verlo -¿Vas a bajar?

-Sí...

-¡Bien! ¿Te importa que vaya contigo? –Y Penélope se puso a su lado, sin esperar una respuesta y sin dejar de sonreír. A Percy no se le daba bien relacionarse con los demás, aunque sentía que con ella las cosas eran diferentes –Pensarás que soy una tonta, pero no termino de acostumbrarme a las escaleras. Lo más parecido que he visto han sido las mecánicas, pero siempre sabes dónde te llevarán –La niña rió suavemente y Percy cabeceó, regalándole una de sus escasas sonrisas –Andy suele ayudarme. A él se le da bien moverse por ahí, pero a mí me cuesta mucho más trabajo. ¿Sabías que mis padres son _muggles_? –Penny miró a su alrededor y, repentinamente, dio un saltito -¡Oh! No me he presentado. Soy Penny. Estoy en Ravenclaw

Y le ofreció su mano a Percy. El chico la examinó un segundo, aún encandilado por el pequeño discurso de su compañera, y terminó por estrechar aquellos dedos finos y largos.

-Percy.

-Tú eres de Gryffindor. ¿Cierto? Antes te vi salir de la Sala Común.

-Sí. Toda mi familia ha ido a Gryffindor. Mis hermanos están estudiando aquí.

-¿En serio? –Penny sonrió. Poco a poco, las escaleras los conducían a la planta baja, aunque ambos permanecían ajenos a ese hecho –Yo tengo dos hermanas, pero no son brujas. Entre nosotros –Bajó la voz y habló en tono confidencial –Yo diría que están un poco celosas.

Percy sonrió y, durante un segundo, recuperó un poco de consciencia, la suficiente para darse cuenta de que, si no se daban prisa, las escaleras los obligarían a subir de nuevo. Cogió a Penny de una mano y tiró de ella, quedando ambos en otro tramo de peldaños que iba hacia abajo. Pronto llegarían a su destino y, quizá, se separarían para siempre.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias –Dijo Penny, cuando se disponía a marcharse –Si no es por ti, aún estaría ahí arriba.

-No ha sido nada.

Percy sabía que sonreía como un bobo. La chica Ravenclaw lo miró extrañada un segundo, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió con la mano.

-¡Nos vemos, Percy!

Por supuesto que se verían. Aunque Percy tuviera que hacer vida en las escaleras, se volverían a ver. Ya tenía un motivo más para estar enamorado de esa parte de Hogwarts.


	19. Conejo

**Décimo Novena Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Conejo.

**Palabras: **827

**Advertencias: **Contiene Spoilers.

**Conejo**

Penny tenía una mascota. Era un conejo muy pequeño y con un espeso pelo blanco que cubría todo su cuerpecillo. Tenía el hocico sonrosado y los ojos casi rojos. Penny lo había comprado en una tienda _muggle_, afirmando que estaba hasta el moño de las criaturas mágicas, y lo cuidaba con devoción. Diariamente, lo alimentaba y acicalaba, permitiéndole correr libremente por el piso para que sus patas traseras se fortalecieran y para que el animal fuera más feliz siendo libre. Aunque Penny no le había puesto nombre (solía llamarle _chiquitín_ o _precioso_) lo quería tanto que, en algunas ocasiones, no demasiadas, Percy se había sentido celoso de él. Sobre todo cuando Penny lo cogía en brazos y lo apoyaba en su pecho, dejando que el animalito se quedara dormido sobre la suave almohada que formaban sus senos.

Pero, cuando los hombres fueron a buscarla a casa, después de que Penny no se presentara a los absurdos interrogatorios de Umbridge, el conejo desapareció. Posiblemente había muerto durante la trifulca, o, quizá, había huido. En cualquier caso, era prácticamente imposible encontrarlo con vida. A pesar de eso, Percy había ido a buscarlo.

Penny y su madre habían ido a comprar un piano. Unos cuantos días antes, Percy había cambiado los galeones de la indemnización que el Ministerio de Magia entregó a las victimas del gobierno de terror de lord Voldemort, y se lo entregó a su novia esperando que, con esa pequeña ayuda, pudiera empezar una nueva vida. Habían tenido que pasar muchos meses, pero Penny finalmente había recuperado las ganas de vivir. Seguía negándose a regresar al mundo mágico, pero ya se había apuntado a un curso para ser cuidadora infantil e iba a comprarse un piano. Sus dos sueños de la infancia. Penny se había estado preparando para encargarse del cuidado de los niños mágicos antes de que la apresaran. Ahora, enfocaría su carrera a los _muggles_, y a Percy le encantaba verla tan llena de vida otra vez. Quizá, ya no sonriera tanto, y aún rechazaba el contacto humano, pero Penny estaba mucho mejor, y eso era bueno.

Percy había pensado que buscar a su viejo conejo era una buena idea. Había ido al antiguo apartamento de la chica, descubriendo que su casero se lo había arrendado a nuevos propietarios. Aunque dedicó casi una hora a intentar encontrar un rastro de la mascota de Penny, fue totalmente inútil, pero Percy no se rindió. No sabía muy bien cómo se lo tomaría Penny, pero entró con decisión a la tienda de animales y le consiguió nueva compañía animal. El nuevo conejo no era blanco, ni tenía los ojos casi rojos, pero era precioso y a Percy le pareció simpático, aunque a él no le agradaran demasiado los animales.

Cuando fue a la casa de su novia, la encontró dando instrucciones a un par de mozos. Los jóvenes cargaban con el piano y Penny, con esa paciencia que siempre la había caracterizado, les pedía que lo dejaran en el rincón. Su rincón. Ese día, se había sujetado el pelo y se había atrevido con una falda. Por debajo de la rodilla, eso sí, pero. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se atrevía a enseñar un poco de su preciosa piel?

En cuanto vio a Percy, fue junto a él, sin perder la sonrisa. Era maravilloso verla así, un poco como la Penny que era antes, y se sintió realmente honrado cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Normalmente no actuaba de es forma, pero ese día estaba inmensamente feliz. Tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Percy traía algo entre manos.

-Mira, Percy. ¿No es precioso? –Se acercó al piano, acariciando su brillante superficie de madera pulida –Mañana mismo iré a buscar al profesor Dallas. Me gustaría mucho que lo conocieras.

-Sí... –Percy carraspeó. Nunca había sido muy bueno haciendo regalos, así que decidió que no era conveniente seguir con la conversación, o no le daría el conejito –Yo... Te he traído algo.

-¿Tú? Pero si hoy no es mi cumpleaños y, evidentemente, no es Navidad.

Penny rió con suavidad. Realmente debía estar dichosa. Había vuelto a bromear.

-Lo vi y pensé que te gustaría. Ten.

Le entregó la caja bruscamente. Penny entornó los ojos y lo miró con confusión, pero abrió su regalo, intrigada por los agujeritos que plagaban su tapa. Percy optó por girar la cabeza, avergonzado y arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Hasta que escuchó el jadeo ahogado de su novia.

-¡Oh, Percy! ¡Qué mono es! –Penny alzó al pequeño animal en el aire, acercando su nariz al hociquito de su nueva mascota –Muchas gracias.

Y lo hizo. Dejó al conejo en la caja otra vez y, sin decir una sola palabra más, enredó sus manos en el cuello de Percy y lo besó. El primer beso de verdad en muchos meses, demasiados, y Percy sintió que la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad que no dejaría pasar. Nunca más.


	20. Justicia

**Vigésima Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Justicia.

**Palabras: **523

**Advertencias: **Contiene Spoilers.

**Justicia**

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo sé, Percy. Quiero hacerlo.

Penny se ajusta la bufanda al cuello y coge el abrigo del perchero. Hace frío y ha nevado, pero la joven está decidida a salir esa mañana. Irá a Londres, de regreso al mundo mágico más de un año después, y entrará al Ministerio de Magia para luchar porque se haga justicia. Percy estará a su lado en todo momento, pero antes quiere asegurarse de que todo está bien, de que Penny podrá hacer lo que se ha propuesto.

-Ya ha habido muchos testimonios. Umbridge será condenada.

-Pero yo quiero contar mi historia, Percy –Penny sonríe y agarra el rostro del joven con suavidad. Hay tanta determinación en ella, que Percy sabe que todo irá bien –Necesito hablar y acusar a esos cabrones de Azkaban. Ya estoy cansada de tener miedo y sentirme avergonzada.

-No tienes motivos para estarlo.

-Lo sé. Y por eso quiero asegurarme de que todos se pudren en la cárcel –Hay ira en su voz y Percy se siente tan orgulloso, que casi tiene miedo –Para que no vuelvan a hacerle a nadie más lo que me hicieron a mí.

Percy la mira en silencio. La señora Clearwather está junto a ellos, afirmando quedamente con la cabeza, emocionada y lamentando no poder estar con su hija en ese momento. Aunque se siente tranquila. Percy estará con ella, después de todo.

-Vayámonos, entonces –Percy le da un suave beso que Penny recibe gustosa –Aunque no entiendo por qué debemos ir en coche. Podríamos probar a _aparecernos_.

-Nada de magia, ya sabes.

Aunque Penny está mucho mejor, hay una cosa que no ha cambiado en todo ese tiempo: se niega a utilizar sus poderes. Desde que recuperó su libertad, ha estado viviendo como una _muggle_, sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda con ese estilo de vida, sin mostrar ganas de cambiar. Y, aunque algunas veces es incómodo, a Percy ya no le importa. Ha aprendido a vivir con ello.

-De acuerdo. Pero si nos estrellamos con ese cacharro infernal, recuérdame que te mate –El joven torció el gesto, refiriéndose al coche que los esperaba en al puerta –Hay mucha nieve en la carretera...

-¿No te fías de mí? –Penny le guiña un ojo y se vuelve hacia su madre –Te llamaré.

-Cuídate, cariño.

La señora Clearwather la abraza con fuerza, durante tanto tiempo que no parece dispuesta a soltarla. Penny se deja hacer sumisamente, sintiéndose totalmente a salvo entre los brazos maternos. Los primeros brazos que la acogieron cuando pensaba que su vida había terminado y que, poco a poco, la habían ayudado a recuperar la esperanza y la alegría de vivir. Pero ya era hora de tomar las riendas de su existencia otra vez y, cuando se separa, su madre ve en esa chica a la vieja Penny, y sólo puede sentir gratitud. Hacia su propia hija, porque ha seguido siendo fuerte a pesar de las cosas horribles que le habían ocurrido, y hacia Percy, porque gracias a él, Penny había recuperado ese valor.

Ahora, sólo cabía esperar que se hiciera justicia. Sin concesiones, sin cometer los mismos errores de antes. Implacablemente.


	21. Cumpleaños

**Vigésimo Quinta Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Cumpleaños.

**Palabras: **969.

**Advertencia: **Una vez más, hay Spoilers, así que toca leer con mucha precaución.

**Cumpleaños**

Los días en que algún miembro de la familia Weasley cumplía años, siempre eran de fiesta. Desde que Percy pudiera recordar, aquellas celebraciones fueron especiales para todos y cada uno de sus hermanos (incluido él mismo) y, la mayor parte de las veces, eran jornadas alegres, repletas de risas y alegrías.

Hubo ocasiones, no obstante, en las que la felicidad se veía empañada por diversos motivos. Como, por ejemplo, cuando murieron los tíos Fabian y Gideon, el mismo día que Charlie cumplía seis años; o cuando los gemelos cumplieron los ocho y Arthur tuvo que pasar la noche haciendo redadas, porque a alguien se le había ocurrido que era divertido sacrificar _muggles_ en honor a los antiguos dioses griegos. O como en el último cumpleaños de Percy, que pasó voluntariamente solo, demasiado terco para aceptar que echaba de menos a su familia.

Ese año parecía destinado a ser uno de los malos. Era el aniversario de George, y Fred no estaba. Tumbado en la cama, Percy no se atrevía a abandonar su dormitorio. No le resultaba fácil pensar en Fred. Cada vez que lo hacía, recordaba sus ojos opacos abiertos, mirando sin ver, y su rostro dibujando aún la última sonrisa, esa que fue en su honor. A Percy le había costado creer que estaba muerto de verdad. Durante un segundo, tuvo la esperanza de que Fred se movería de nuevo y se reiría de él porque, sí, Percy había llorado. Hacía años que no lloraba frente a su familia, pero cuando vio a Fred inmóvil, muerto en sus brazos, no pudo evitarlo. Como tampoco pudo evitar perder el poco sentido común que la última batalla le permitía conservar, y lanzarse contra los mortífagos, dispuesto a todo con tal de vengarse de los asesinos de su hermano. Fred.

Muerto. Había pasado el tiempo, y todavía no podía creérselo. Pero era cierto. Todos en La Madriguera lo sabían. Y George estaba allí. Percy no podía mirarlo a la cara. Era extraño, pero no podía. Tenía la sensación de que su hermano le reprochaba algo. Quizá, que no hubiese hecho algo más por salvar a Fred. ¿Podría haberlo ayudado? No estaba seguro. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, pero solía pensar que sí, que podría haber salvado a Fred. ¿Por qué no lo hizo entonces?

Percy agitó la cabeza. Le atormentaba pensar en ello. Aunque nadie dijera nada, Percy se sentía, en cierto modo, responsable. Y, por eso, no podía mirar a George. Porque era igual a Fred, y odiaba ver el reproche en los ojos de su hermano muerto. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Tenía muchos motivos para odiarse y, tal vez, ese fuera el menos consistente de todos, pero se odiaba. Se preguntaba constantemente qué hubiera ocurrido si él hubiera estado ocupando el lugar que llevó a Fred a la muerte. ¿Le hubiera tocado a él morir, en ese caso? Tal vez, hubiera sido mejor. Después de todo, los Weasley ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir sin él, pero Fred... Fred era la otra mitad de George. Había muerto él, y se había llevado media alma de su gemelo. Molly y Arthur habían perdido un hijo y medio, y Percy, en días como aquel, se dejaba llevar por la culpa y la autocompasión, y se repetía una y otra vez que su muerte hubiera sido menos dolorosa que la de Fred.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con exquisita suavidad. Su madre. Los cumpleaños en La Madriguera empezaban muy temprano, con un abundante desayuno repleto de dulces y cosas que, normalmente, no comían. Percy suspiró, sabiendo que no podría esconderse por más tiempo. Le dijo a su madre que bajaría pronto, aunque lo que realmente le apetecía era meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra y no salir hasta que no pasara el día.

Aún así, diez minutos después llegaba a la cocina. Todos estaban allí. Incluso Bill y Fleur habían llegado ya. Sólo faltaba Charlie. Estaba en Rumanía, pero había enviado una carta afirmando que llegaría para la cena. Percy saludó a sus hermanos y se sentó junto a Ron. Frente a George. Sonreía y se mostraba alegre, como siempre, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca sería igual. Percy lo miró. Sabía que en algún momento debía hacerlo, y con solemnidad se puso en pie y reclamó su atención.

Salieron al jardín. Percy era más consciente que nunca de que apenas habían hablado a solas desde lo de Fred. Y era incómodo, porque, en cierta forma, se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Tenía la sensación de que George también, por cómo lo miraba, como si quisiera preguntarle algo y no se atreviera.

-Feliz cumpleaños, George –Dijo con gravedad, entregándole su regalo. George lo mira, entre sorprendido y divertido, y coge el pequeño paquete. Es un reloj. Un reloj muy especial, con el que esperaba ser perdonado, si es que había algún motivo para hacerse perdonar –Era del padre de Penny. Ella me lo dio hace unos días, pero creo que es mejor que lo tengas tú.

George no se burló. Percy fue solemne, como siempre, y normalmente se hubiera reído de su rigidez, pero no ese día. El menor de los hermanos lo entendía perfectamente. Percy era idiota.

-Cuando Penny sepa que me lo has dado, querrá matarte.

Percy sólo se encogió de hombros. George rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Eres tan ridículo, Perce. Muchas gracias.

Perce... Durante años, Fred fue el único que lo llamó así, en las escasas ocasiones en las que lo tomaba en serio. Y, ahora, George lo hacía. No pudo evitar sonreír, emocionado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y abrazó a su hermano. Él nunca abrazaba a nadie, salvo a Penny o a su madre, y ese día no pudo contenerse. Era el cumpleaños de Fred, y George le había perdonado.


	22. Sangre

**Vigésimo Primera Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Sangre.

**Palabras: **796

**Sangre**

-¡Papá! Fred me ha quitado mi escoba.

El hombre apenas levanta la mirada del periódico que está leyendo. Mira al niño pelirrojo y con gafitas que tiene frente a él y, a continuación, sus ojos viajan hasta el jardín, donde otro chiquillo, de pelo igualmente rojo y rostro travieso vuela sonriente sobre una pequeña escoba.

-¿Has intentado recuperarla por tu cuenta?

El niño agacha la mirada y niega con la cabeza, entre avergonzado y contrariado. Normalmente, las cosas son más sencillas para él. Cuando quiere una cosa, se la pide a papá y papá se la da, pero ese día es diferente. Siempre lo es cuando se trata de Fred. Papá afirma que quiere que se defienda solo, pero no es fácil. Aunque Fred sea más pequeño, es mucho más astuto y siempre se le ocurren ideas para salirse con la suya.

-¿Por favor?

Insiste, poniendo su más adorable carita de angelito. Incluso ha fingido un pequeño puchero, pero papá se limita a mirarlo por encima de sus propias gafas y a fruncir el ceño, volviendo un segundo después a su lectura. Finalmente, el pequeño comprende que no obtendrá nada del hombre y, cruzándose de brazos, sale al jardín para procurar vencer a Fred. Posiblemente fracasará, pero no tiene más remedio que intentarlo.

Sólo entonces, cuando el hombre se asegura de que su hijo comenzará a luchar sus propias batallas, se pone en pie y se acerca a la ventana para comprobar como salen las cosas. Ve al pequeño niño de gafas correr detrás de Fred por todo el jardín y, cuando el otro chiquillo vuela lo suficientemente bajo, se arroja sobre la escoba y logra tirarlo al suelo. No es elegante, pero si efectivo, y el hombre sonríe, plenamente satisfecho.

-¡Papá! ¡El médico me ha arreglado los dientes! ¡Mira, papá!

El hombre gira la cabeza. La niña se acerca corriendo hasta y él y salta a sus brazos, mostrándole una dentadura blanca y bien alineada. Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos claros, y está tan gordita como su madre cuando era niña.

-Y se ha portado muy bien.

-¡Sí! Me ha regalado una piruleta enorme.

Penny agita el dulce. Percy sonríe, maravillado por las extrañas costumbres de los _muggles_, y devuelve a la niña al suelo, que recupera su golosina y se va corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Qué tal se han portado los niños?

Penny lo abraza por la cintura y le da un besito en los labios. Percy vuelve a mirar a Fred y al pequeño Noah. Han pasado un par de minutos peleándose en el suelo, pero ahora parecen haber hecho un acuerdo y deciden compartir la escoba. Después de todo, sólo tienen una y ambos tienen ganas de jugar.

-Han estado discutiendo, como siempre –Percy agita la cabeza y recupera su posición junto a la mesa –Supongo que la tarde no ha estado mal.

-Bien. Temí que al regresar, me encontraría a los dos maniatados y amordazados.

-No creas que no lo pensé, pero dudo mucho que haya una forma de mantener a mi sobrinito quieto y en silencio.

-Sí. Es igual que George –Penny rió suavemente, sentándose sobre las rodillas de su esposo.

-Y que Fred –Percy suspiró, recordando al hermano perdido –Imagina lo que tuvo que sufrir mi madre mientras los criaba. Y lo que tuve que sufrir yo cuando decidían gastarme bromas.

-¡Oh, sí! –Penny volvió a reír, besándole de nuevo –Ha heredado la sangre de los Weasley.

-Y creo que Noah también –Percy alzó el mentón, entre orgulloso y disgustado con su hijo –Está aprendiendo a jugar sucio.

-No le queda otro remedio, entre tantos primos. Y, además, es una suerte. Así no saldrá igual de recto que tú. –la mujer le dio un suave golpecito en la cara.

-¡Eh! Lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo.

-¿Acaso no lo es, señor Prefecto Perfecto?

Penny se levanta, recibiendo una cariñosa palmada en sus posaderas. Percy ríe disimuladamente, recordando los días en que sus hermanos, Fred y George, los famosos gemelos Weasley, decidieron que merecía un _castigo_ por haber conseguido su insignia como prefecto de Hogwarts. Los había odiado tanto en ese momento, que había pasado semanas sin dirigirles la palabra. Ahora, en cambio, los echaba mucho de menos. George, aunque no había perdido su viejo sentido del humor, no era el mismo sin Fred, y a todos los Weasley les dolía ver el vacío que, en algunas ocasiones, aparecía en la mirada del brujo. Afortunadamente, la llegada de los niños había conseguido que la chispa traviesa de los Weasley regresara a la Madriguera y, aunque se negara a reconocerlo, a Percy le gustaba que Noah también hubiera heredado esa parte de la sangre de su familia. Era, en cierta forma, una de las mejores cosas que tenían.



_Buenas a todos y a todas. ¡Qué hacendosa estoy! Este fin de semana he escrito varias viñetas y he actualizado y, ahora, traigo más. A Percy lo tengo casi terminado. Me quedan sus últimos tres vicios y le diré adiós, pero no os pongáis tristes :P. Estoy haciendo planes para un fic largo (aunque no tanto como "Papá Snape") y posiblemente me ponga a escribir cuando termine mi periodo de descanso después de, precisamente, la susodicha historia. Así pues, disfrutad de las viñetas que quedan._

_Por cierto, el capítulo anterior está mal subido. "Cumpleaños" era la viñeta número 25, me equivoqué al seleccionar el capi. Pensaba bajarla, pero como ya hay comentarios y tal, pues rompo con el orden natural de las cosas. Espero que no os importe :)_

_Saludos, Cris Snape._


	23. Triángulo

**Vigésimo Segunda Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Triángulo.

**Palabras: **999.

**Triángulo**

_Estoy lista._

Las palabras resuenan en sus oídos. Tira del jersey hacia arriba. Sus dedos se enredan entre el cabello suave de la chica, y Percy la observa embelesado. Está frente a él otra vez, casi desnuda y con la mirada enturbiada por la pasión. Percy se inclina y le besa el cuello. Ansioso y calmado. Con lujuria pero apenas rozándola, como si sus labios sólo fueran las alas de una mariposa.

_Estoy lista_.

Y Penny libera un gemidito, que no es de placer, pero sí de anticipación. Necesita a Percy. Necesita saber que puede ser querida por alguien, que puede volver a sentirse plena entre los brazos de un hombre. Que su cuerpo vuelve a pertenecerle por completo, y que ella maneja las riendas de su vida y sus sentimientos.

_Estoy lista_.

Y Percy traza una lánguida caricia desde sus senos hasta el ombligo, formando un triángulo de amor y pasión que obliga a Penny a cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Esperando a que Percy sea más osado y se atreva a librarla de sus últimos temores. Porque, cuando Percy baja la mano hasta la cremallera del pantalón, y le pregunta con los ojos si de verdad quiere seguir, Penny afirma con la cabeza.

Está lista.

Aunque tenga miedo. Aunque no pueda evitar pensar en esos hombres, rodeándola, arrodillándola, humillándola, su mente es capaz de distinguir a Percy de los demás. Antes, era imposible. Durante los meses en que cualquier clase de contacto la llevaba de vuelta al infierno, cuando miraba a Percy y volvía a estar en Azkaban, le había parecido imposible verse de nuevo en esa situación. Pero ahí está. Porque está preparada, porque ella lo ha querido y, ante todo, porque confía en Percy.

Y él sigue adelante. Su mano reposa unos segundos sobre la ropa, tentadora. Penny suspira y se pone tensa. Recuerda al último hombre que la tocó así. Le había sonreído con los ojos repletos de enfermiza lujuria y, después la había abofeteado. Su toque era tosco, violento, dañino, pero no hay nada de eso en Percy. Incluso parece más asustado que ella, mientras se inclina y le besa los labios. Ha notado que Penny está nerviosa y, por eso, se aleja y se quita la ropa. No sabe si es lo correcto. Quizá, verlo desnudo la asuste más, pero no es así. Ellos nunca se desnudaban. No era necesario. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera la desnudaban a ella. Sólo alzaban su túnica y gruñían, mordían, quemaban. La mataban lentamente, mientras el temor se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Pero Percy no es ellos.

Está junto a la cama, mirándola. Desnudo y excitado. ¡Pobre Percy! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin estar con nadie? Quizá, Penny hubiera preferido que buscara en otras mujeres lo que ella no podía darle. Pero Percy no había querido ni oír hablar sobre el tema. Era tonto, lo sabía. Era casi anormal, pero no se sentía atraído por nadie más. Sólo por Penny. Quizá, porque sólo había estado con ella, porque estaba acostumbrado a tocar su piel y aspirar su aroma, porque conocía su cuerpo casi como el propio y porque la amaba. Sobre todo, por eso último. Porque para él, el sexo nunca había llegado a ser una necesidad, si no una forma de demostrarle sus sentimientos a Penny. Sí, aquello era tonto, extraño, antinatural, pero todos sabían que Percy era un hombre muy rígido, incluso para esas cosas. Y, esa noche, Percy se alegró. Porque Penny, tan indefensa como estaba, se merecía un hombre que sólo tuviera ojos para ella. Y ese hombre sólo podía ser Percy.

Es ella quien vuelve a atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Incorporándose sobre la cama, retirando las únicas prendas que aún cubren su cuerpo, hace que Percy se acomode sobre ella. Y le besa como nunca antes le ha besado, sin reservas ni concesiones. Diciéndole sin palabras que no es necesario que siga teniendo cuidado, que ella ya no puede ni quiere esperar más, que le agradece su paciencia, pero que ya no hay motivos para tener miedo. Aunque los malos recuerdos vuelvan (porque siempre volverán) ella ha tomado una decisión. Y cuando Penélope Clearwather decide algo, nada ni nadie puede hacerla cambiar.

Enreda sus piernas en el cuerpo de Percy y se mueve, insinuante. Él la mira y contiene la respiración. Sólo tiene una salida y, de un rápido movimiento, recuerda por qué se sentía tan a gusto entre los brazos de ella. Porque es cálida, suave, apasionada, y porque sólo es suya. Para siempre. Aunque no haya dejado de estar tensa, vuelve a ser totalmente suya, y Percy se olvida de todo y de todos. Sólo existen Penny y él, y deja que sea ella la que lo controle todo. Porque a Penny siempre le había gustado dominar. Porque ella siempre (o casi siempre) había iniciado los juegos de seducción. Y, ante todo, porque sabe que ella estará más cómoda si está arriba, manejando su cuerpo a placer. Porque así se sentirá más segura, y hará que los dos vuelvan a recuperar esas sensaciones que siempre les hacían estremecer y jadear sin control.

Después, Penny se deja caer sobre su pecho. Cansada, somnolienta y total y absolutamente feliz. Los rostros de esos monstruos se difuminaban con cada caricia de Percy, y la joven tiene la seguridad de que no ha cometido ningún error. Ha tenido el valor suficiente para querer seguir adelante y lo ha conseguido.

Escucha los ronquidos de Percy. ¡Pobre Percy! Hubo un tiempo en que lo culpó. Él no lo sabe, pero nunca había terminado de perdonarle que no la ayudara cuando ellos fueron a buscarla a casa y contempló, impasible, como mataban a su padre y se la llevaban a rastras. Pero se había redimido. Había pasado todos esos meses viviendo por y para ella, y Penny no puede culparle. Ya no más. No después de esa noche. Todo había sido perfecto. Incluso Percy. Como siempre.



_¡He vuelto! Y no diréis que he tardado mucho. Hace tiempo que quería echarle el diente a esta viñeta, así que aquí os la dejo. Disfrutádla ;)_

_¡Oh, por cierto! Al final me pedí un nuevo claim para la Tabla Simbólica de 30Vicios. Me he pedido a Neville. No tardaré en ponerme con él._

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	24. Cartas

**Vigésimo Tercera Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Cartas.

**Palabras: **936

**Cartas**

Percy reconocería a la vieja lechuza de su familia entre un millón. De hecho, si Penny no se hubiera apresurado en abrir la ventana, el pobre animal seguiría ahí fuera, con las plumas congeladas por el frío y esa irritante mirada de reproche que sacaba de quicio al joven brujo. Pero su novia, una vez más, había tomado las riendas de la situación y la había dejado entrar. Irremediablemente, eso significaba que tenía que recoger la nueva carta que su madre le hacía llegar.

¿Por qué no podía entender que él no quería saber absolutamente nada de ellos? Lo había dejado muy claro cuando se fue de casa. No volvería hasta que sus padres y hermanos reconocieran la verdad. Decir que el innombrable había muerto... ¡Ja! ¡Qué estupidez! Para Percy, estaba más que claro que aquello no era más que una artimaña de Dumbledore para hacerse con el poder. Porque, aunque el viejo brujo había sido uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de la historia, era evidente que empezaba a chochear. Su mente, antaño brillante, había comenzado a enturbiarse, y su padre había creído en todas sus tonterías.

Aunque. ¿Qué se podía esperar de Arthur Weasley, el amante de los _muggles_? No es que Percy tuviera perjuicios contra esa gente. Penny era hija de _muggles_, y le parecía una bruja de gran talento, pero de ahí a estar fascinado por las personas que carecían de poder mágico, iba una gran diferencia que, debían reconocerlo, no había hecho más que entorpecer la carrera de su padre en el Ministerio. A Percy le enfermaba saber que su progenitor carecía de ambiciones. Solía mostrarse más que satisfecho con su trabajo, y el joven no entendía por qué demonios no aspiraba a más. Simplemente, no le cabía en la cabeza que se conformase con ser un don nadie del que todos se mofaban.

Percy no quería ser como él. Había conseguido una buena posición. Fudge confiaba en él. Era importante, y no podía dejar que su familia lo alejara del poder y la gloria. Había luchado mucho para conseguirlos y, aunque algunas veces le dolía haberse alejado de su madre y sus hermanos, estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ellos algún día se darían cuenta, y su padre se arrepentiría de todas las cosas que le dijo. Acusarlo a él de traicionar a su familia. ¿Es que no comprendía que sólo quería lo mejor para todos? Cuando entraran en razón, las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero hasta entonces, debía mantenerse firme.

-Tu madre te felicita por tu cumpleaños –Dice Penny, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Percy la mira un instante y vuelve a verla con el ceño fruncido, tan disgustada como siempre que hablaban sobre la familia de Percy –Deberías escribirle para darle las gracias.

-No –Percy retira el pergamino de las manos de la joven y, sin pensárselo dos veces, lo hace añicos –No quiero nada de esa gente hasta que no se disculpen por haber sido tan injustos conmigo.

-Esa gente es tu familia –Penny pone los brazos en jarra. No hay suavidad en su voz. Es evidente que está empezando a enfadarse. Se avecina un buen chaparrón –Es tu madre y es tu cumpleaños. No puedes ignorar su carta como si nada. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá?

-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? –Percy sube la voz. Realmente no se encuentra muy bien. Es el primer cumpleaños que pasaba completamente solo porque, aunque aprecia la compañía de Penny, echa de menos a su familia. Por supuesto, eso no lo reconocerá ni bajo la peor de las torturas, pero es así –Ellos me han hecho a un lado. Que mi madre me recuerde el día de mi cumpleaños, ni significa nada. Posiblemente sólo tenga remordimientos por haberme dicho todas esas cosas.

-Yo no creo que tu madre tenga remordimientos por nada –Penny también está a punto de gritar. Con un movimiento enérgico, estira el regalo que Molly adjuntó a la carta. Un jersey rojo con su inicial tejida en dorado –Piensa en ti porque eres su hijo y te echa de menos. Incluso te manda esto. Mira.

-¿Crees que significa algo? –Percy coge la prenda de vestir con una mano y la arroja al suelo. Está furioso. Penny ha conseguido enfadarlo de verdad, y no piensa muy bien lo que está haciendo –Seguro que es el jersey que le devolví por Navidad...

-¿Y qué si lo es? Fuiste un capullo entonces, y lo estás siendo ahora.

-No me insultes, Penélope –Percy la miró amenazante, señalándola con un dedo.

-Y tú no te atrevas a ponerte en ese plan conmigo, porque te juro que te convierto en una apestosa babosa gigante con gafas.

Se produjo un breve instante de silencio. Percy sabía perfectamente que las amenazas veladas no servían de nada con Penny. La chica tenía mucho carácter y era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, incluso hacerlas un poco peores.

-Si insistes en ser un gilipollas, yo responderé la carta de tu madre y me quedaré con el jersey –Y, efectivamente, Penny recogió la prenda del suelo –Mi nombre también empieza por "P" y me encantan el rojo y el amarillo. Aunque son los colores de Gryffindor. Creo que le sugeriré el azul para la próxima ocasión.

Percy iba a protestar, pero Penny acostumbraba a dejarlo sin palabras. Liberando un gruñido de frustración, vio a la joven sentarse ante la mesa y ponerse a garabatear unas líneas en uno de sus propios pergaminos. Quería a Penny, pero a veces se preguntaba si ella no sería también un escollo insalvable durante el camino hacia la grandeza.


	25. Humillación

**Vigésimo Cuarta Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Humillación

**Palabras: **519

**Humillación**

Cuando Percy Weasley se proponía una cosa, siempre lo conseguía. Desde que supo todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de Hogwarts, había decidido que sería prefecto y Premio Anual. Y, durante sus primeros cursos de estudio, se había esforzado por ver cumplido ese viejo sueño infantil. Se había matado a estudiar, descuidando un poco sus relaciones sociales, y se había convertido en el alumno más brillante de su curso. No tenía casi ningún amigo, cierto, y no se llevaba especialmente bien con otra persona que no fuera Penny, pero se sentía orgulloso de saberse el mejor. Por eso, cuando recibió la carta del colegio anunciándole que sería prefecto, no pudo sentirse más feliz. Ya se veía a sí mismo paseando por los pasillos con suficiencia, sabiéndose el mejor, presumiendo de aquello que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir y, sin embargo...

Odiaba a los gemelos. Quizá no todo el tiempo; eran sus hermanos, después de todo, y hubiera estado mal visto que los despreciara abiertamente, pero los odiaba. Sobre todo cuando lo convertían en el centro de sus bromas. Y debería estar acostumbrado, porque así había sido desde que podía recordar, pero Percy, aunque procuraba disimularlo, había heredado el explosivo temperamento de los Weasley y, simplemente, no podía dominar aquellas sensaciones que le instaban a estrangular a Fred y a George. Lo intentaba, pero no siempre lo conseguía.

Esa mañana, le estaba resultando especialmente difícil dominarse. De hecho, comenzaba a dolerle el estómago, señal inequívoca de que el estrés estaba afectándole de verdad. A pesar de que era el primer día de clases y aún no tenía nada que estudiar, Percy estaba a punto de estallar. Se había levantado temprano, se había dado una larga ducha en el baño de prefectos, se había vestido con total pulcritud, había cogido su insignia y...

Percy dio una patada a la pared. No era propio de él, pero era mejor eso que ir al dormitorio de sus queridos hermanos y reventarles a ellos la cabeza. ¡Su hermosa insignia de prefecto! Esos dos... Habían aplicado alguna clase de hechizo sobre ella, consiguiendo que la rodeara un brillante haz de luz amarilla, terriblemente llamativa, junto a la frase "_Percy. Perfecto Prefecto Pelmazo"_. ¡Merlín! Era tan humillante. No podía salir con aquello parpadeando alegremente en su solapa. Todo el mundo se reiría de él si lo hacía y era su primer día. Perdería el respeto de todo el mundo. Era horrible. Sobre todo porque tenía muchísimas ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que ahora ocupaba una posición privilegiada entre sus compañeros.

Pero no podía salir con eso. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento el resplandor y la frase desaparecían, aunque no sabría decir cuando. También podía ponerse a investigar y encontrar el encantamiento que habían utilizado esos... En cualquier caso, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo ahora, y tampoco quería hacer el ridículo, así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, renunció a la insignia por un día. Después, podría torturar y asesinar a sus hermanos, no sin antes obligarle a arreglar el emblema de prefecto. Malditos fueran...


	26. Pistola

**Vigésimo Sexta Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Pistola

**Palabras: **846

**Pistola**

Era bien sabido por todos que Arthur Weasley adoraba a los _muggles_ y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. La pobre Molly había sufrido esa extraña pasión de su marido durante años y, después de numerosas discusiones y de largas noches durmiendo en el sofá de _La Madriguera_, Arthur había decidido llevar todas sus cosas a un cobertizo, fuera de la casa, sí, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ir a contemplar sus tesoros cuando lo deseara.

Arthur tenía muchas cosas guardadas allí. Abundaban los enchufes y los patitos de goma, pero poseía cientos de objetos _muggles_. Desde tostadoras hasta abrelatas. Desde sacacorchos hasta televisiones. Todo. Su cobertizo deparaba muchas sorpresas y Percy, a pesar de que solía pasar casi todo su tiempo estudiando, gustaba de ir a curiosear por ahí. Sobre todo después de alguna pelea con los gemelos.

Aquella tarde, por ejemplo, habían tenido una bronca monumental. Percy había expresado su deseo de volver a Hogwarts cuanto antes, y todos parecían haber encontrado un tanto melodramática su actitud. Incluso su madre, que no reprimió una sonrisa cuando los gemelos convirtieron la espesa mata de cabello rojo de Percy, en una marea de pelo verde Slytherin. El tercero de los Weasley se había sentido humillado y había dejado la casa dando un portazo, mientras su madre le pedía que se quedara, afirmando que ella personalmente le arreglaría el cabello.

Percy no había querido escucharla y se había encerrado en el cobertizo. Realmente hacía tiempo que no iba por ahí, pero era mejor ese lugar que estar fuera. Había tormenta y llovía con fuerza, así que el chico se sentó en un desvencijado taburete de metal y rumió su rabia a la espera de templar sus nervios, mientras buscaba mentalmente un encantamiento para volver a ser pelirrojo. Al parecer, a los gemelos siempre les había parecido gracioso cambiar el color del cabello de los demás. Percy reconocía que, algunas veces, era divertido, pero no cuando a él le tocaba ser la víctima. Es decir, la mayoría de las veces.

Al cabo de un rato, se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero estaba seguro de que no había castigado lo suficiente a su ingrata familia, así que decidió curiosear entre las cosas de su padre. Enchufes nuevos, una curiosa colección de muñecas chinas, un patito de goma de color naranja y tamaño casi descomunal... Y ese chisme _muggle_, metálico y plateado, con un agujero en un extremo. Percy había leído algo sobre eso. Era una pistola. Los _muggles_ las utilizaban para matarse entre ellos. Sus efectos eran parecidos a los que tenía un _Avada Kedavra_, aunque el niño sabía que se podía sobrevivir a un... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Oh, sí! Un disparo. Dependía de la zona en que te dieran con esos chismes que se metían dentro. Balas.

Percy examinó con detenimiento el arma. Realmente no parecía muy peligrosa. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde se metían esas cosas, las balas. Miró el interior del cañón, descubriéndolo negro, y lo apartó de su cara, examinando esa palanquita que se movía. ¿Serviría para disparar? Percy bajó la pistola y manipuló el gatillo y...

¡BANG!

Al principio, no dolió. No hasta que no vio la sangre manando de su pie. ¡Maldición! ¡Se había disparado! ¡Él mismo! ¡Demonios! ¿Se podía ser más imbécil? Cuando su madre lo supiera, lo mataría. Había sobrevivido a la pistola, sí, pero no tendría tanta suerte con Molly Weasley. No podía saberlo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de curarse y...

-¡Oh, demonios!

Ahora sí dolía. Tanto, que tenía la sensación de que su pie estaba completamente destrozado. Lentamente, se arrastró hasta el taburete y se sentó, agradeciendo que sus padres no hubieran ido a verle. Debieron confundir el horrendo ruido de la pistola con un trueno, así que estaba de suerte. O tal vez no tanto, porque cuando se quitó el zapato y vio toda aquella sangre que no dejaba de gotear al suelo, supo que no iba a poder arreglar aquel tremendo lío él solo. Y menos aún sin su varita. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué la habría dejado en la cocina?

Intentó ponerse en pie de nuevo. Debía poder llegar a la casa, aunque siguiera lloviendo y le doliera el pie, pero no sería tan fácil. Afortunadamente, la puerta del cobertizo se abrió y Arthur Weasley apareció ante él. Sonriente y conciliador. Percy supuso que no estaría allí por el disparo. De ser así, hubiera parecido al menos alarmado. Seguramente quería convencerle de que volviera con los demás y dejara de comportarse como un crío, pero cuando lo miró detenidamente y vio su pie ensangrentado y la pistola, aún caliente en el suelo, supo que tendría una mala noche.

Efectivamente, Molly Weasley no se cansó de gritar hasta el amanecer. Tuvieron que llevar a Percy al hospital, eso sí, pero cuando volvieron... ¡Oh! Cuando volvieron, Arthur Weasley tomó la decisión de no llevar más objetos peligrosos a casa. Por el bien de sus hijos y, ante todo, por el de sus pobres tímpanos. ¡Merlín! Seguramente no volvería a oír nada con el oído izquierdo.


	27. Miedo

**Vigésimo Séptima Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Miedo.

**Palabras: **202.

**Miedo**

Había comenzado. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento aunque, inconscientemente, hubiese deseado que no llegara a producirse. Percy suspiró, planteándose todas las posibilidades que tenía.

Por un lado, podía quedarse en casa, como harían muchos, la mayoría. Por la mañana, sabría quién resultó vencedor de la última batalla y a qué atenerse. Pero eso era demasiado cobarde y Percy, a pesar de los pesares, había sido un Gryffindor. Se le presuponía valor, así que quedarse agazapado en un rincón, mientras los demás peleaban una guerra, que también era suya, era impensable.

O podía hacer lo que decidió tantos meses atrás, cuando se llevaron a Penny: ayudar a los demás. Formar parte de ese grupo de personas que querían un mundo mejor, en el que el miedo y la impotencia formaran parte de un pasado que siempre tendrían muy presente. Podía agarrar su varita, hacer frente a sus más oscuros temores, e ir a Hogwarts. Estar en el lugar que jamás debería haber dejado libre, junto a su familia, luchando con ellos y por ellos.

Percy agitó la cabeza, sacó pecho y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había tardado mucho, pero más valía tarde que nunca.



_Como la viñeta ha sido muy cortita, aprovecho para hacer acto de presencia y saludaos después de unos capis desaparecida. Las historias se me están terminando. La tabla de 30Vicios ya está acababa, de hecho, así que no tendréis que esperar mucho para ver el final. Tres capítulos más y no tendréis que soportarme, aunque espero veos por los otros fics, jeje_

_Venga, me callo. Saludos a todos._

_Cris Snape._


	28. Música

**Vigésimo Octava Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Música.

**Palabras: **609.

**Música**

Percy abrochó el último botón del abrigo de Penny y contempló a la niña un segundo, comprobando que lucía un aspecto impecable. Junto a ellos, Noah aflojaba impaciente el nudo de su corbata, sin entender demasiado bien por qué se veía obligado a ponerse el traje elegante; sólo era para las ocasiones especiales (como los eventos del Ministerio al que papá solía llevarlo), y él no sabía que tuvieran que ir a ningún sitio especial. Ni papá ni mamá le habían dicho nada, y no entendía por qué Penny estaba tan contenta. Si él fuera ella, no estaría sonriendo de esa forma tan boba, menos aún después de perder trágicamente los dientes de leche un par de días antes, ni mientras se veía obligado a llevar el pelo recogido en esas dos ridículas coletitas. Era tan... infantil. Aunque, claro, Penny nunca se preocupaba demasiado por su apariencia. A Noah sí que le gustaba lucir un aspecto pulcro, aunque odiaba la corbata y el traje. Era demasiado _muggles_, él siempre había preferido las túnicas de mago, mucho más cómodas y elegantes.

-¿No te has puesto el abrigo todavía? –Percy se encaró con el niño. Estaba serio y se le veía nervioso. Después de todo, ese día era muy importante para su esposa. Tras más de diez años dedicados casi por completo a la música, ahora podía ofrecer su primer concierto de verdad. En una sala discreta y humilde, pero con cierto prestigio entre los pianistas del país.

-¿A dónde vamos, papá? –Inquirió, jugueteando con su abrigo un momento -¿Y dónde está mamá?

-Eso es una sorpresa –Finalmente, y para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Percy le colocó la prenda de vestir al niño, que le miró molesto un segundo. No le gustaba que no respondieran a sus preguntas –Pero es muy importante para vuestra madre que los dos estéis con ella esta noche. Prometed que os portaréis bien.

-¡Sí! –Penny dio un saltito entusiasmado, y se agarró a la mano de su padre -¿Nos vamos ya, papi? ¿Nos vamos a _aparecer_? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

-Me temo que no. Vuestra abuela vendrá a recogernos con el coche.

-¡Oh!

Penny pareció decepcionada. Le encantaba la magia y, normalmente, le molestaba que a su mamá no le agradara que papá la practicara en casa. Sabía que ella también había sido bruja un día, hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo, pero por un motivo que nunca le habían explicado demasiado bien, ahora su mamá prefería vivir como un _muggle_.

En ese momento, el sonido del claxon de un coche inundó la estancia. Percy miró por la ventana disimuladamente y se colocó su abrigo, instando a los niños caminar delante de él. Esa noche, se sentía extrañamente feliz. Tenía una buena vida. Un buen empleo, una gran familia, y, sobre todo, a Penny y a los niños. Sin duda, unos años antes sus ambiciones eran muy diferentes, pero ahora no cambiaría nada de lo que tenía ni por todo el oro del mundo. Tal vez, algunas cosas podrían mejorar. Sobre todo, el recelo que Penny sentía contra la magia. Ni la prolongada paz del mundo mágico, ni la vida tranquila que ahora tenía junto a Percy, la había hecho cambiar su actitud respecto a eso. Ni un solo día de todos esos años había dado indicios de extrañar su vida como hechicera. Penny se dedicaba a la música, a los niños y a su trabajo _muggle_, y Percy había dejado de intentar convencerla para que reconsiderara su decisión unos años antes. Penny no quería saber nada de la magia, y a él ya no le importaba. Ahora, era demasiado dichoso para extrañar cosas que no tenían solución.


	29. Salida

**Vigésimo Octava Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Salida

**Palabras:** 609.

**Salida**

Percy se apretó contra la pared, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando a que los dementores pasaran junto a él para seguir con su camino. Su mente se llenó de malos recuerdos y una desesperante sensación de congoja le dejó sin respiración. Sabía que era por culpa de esas desagradables criaturas y que pronto pasaría, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

De niño, no creía que los dementores fueran tan malos. Aunque sus padres solían hablar de lo inhumano que era dejar a las personas junto a esas criaturas, Percy estaba completamente seguro de que aquellos que estaban en Azkaban lo merecían. Eran criminales; ladrones, asesinos, violadores. Delincuentes que merecían ser castigados por sus maldades. ¿Quién mejor que los dementores para hacerlo?

Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. El mundo mágico entero lo había hecho. Todo se había vuelto del revés y Percy sentía que estaba viviendo en una perpetua locura. Voldemort había vuelto y, ahora, el Ministerio de Magia era suyo. Los nacidos de _muggles_ eran tratados como animales, y muy pronto comenzarían a caer los que les apoyaban o, simplemente, permanecían en silencio. Y él llevaba demasiado tiempo callado. Odiaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no tenía valor para enfrentarlo.

No lo había tenido el día anterior, cuando supo que irían a por Penélope Clearwather y se quedó en su despacho, intentando decidir qué hacer. Como si esa reflexión hubiera sido necesaria. Si Percy se hubiera dejado guiar por su corazón, si por una vez en su vida no hubiera escuchado lo que la razón quería decirle, Penny ahora estaría bien. Escondida con su familia, seguramente en La Madriguera o fuera del país. A su lado. Pero Percy había perdido una hora crucial y ellos la habían cogido. Habían matado a su padre, atacado a su madre y hermanas y, finalmente, se la llevaron.

Percy suspiró y alzó la mirada un segundo, justo cuando los dementores pasaban frente a él. Y la vio. Penny. Caminaba con la cabeza alta. Tenía los ojos hinchados y los signos de tortura eran evidentes en ella. Estaba asustada, aunque se mostrara orgullosa, y Percy quiso hacer o decir algo que le sirviera de ayuda, pero no pudo. Sólo agachó la cabeza otra vez y sintió las lágrimas ahogándole amargamente. Los recuerdos terribles le atacaron con mayor intensidad y, cuando todo pasó, sólo pudo ir al baño. Vomitó con violencia, sus músculos sacudiéndose y contrayéndose sin control, y se dejó caer en el suelo, aturdido, asustado y sintiéndose miserable. Él, que siempre había presumido de ser un buen Gryffindor, se supo cobarde y despreciable. Tanto, que no contuvo sus emociones por una vez y, arrodillado junto a un retrete maloliente, lloró en silencio hasta quedar agotado, rezando porque nadie entrara y le viera en ese estado. Los pergaminos olvidados en el suelo, y su mente junto a Penny. Si no la volviera a ver, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Finalmente, no supo cuánto tiempo después, Percy se puso en pie y caminó directo a la salida del Ministerio. El ambiente era extraño en los pasillos del viejo edificio, y más de uno parecía tan desconcertado como él. Posiblemente Umbridge le sancionaría por no entregar sus últimos informes a tiempo, pero con un poco de suerte no lo relacionaría con el arresto de Penny. Él bien podría decir que se había puesto enfermo y, en cierta forma, era verdad. Todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor le enfermaba y, esa mañana, mientras atravesaba la última puerta que daba paso al aire fresco de Londres, se juró a sí mismo que las cosas cambiarían. No tendría más motivos para llamarse cobarde nunca más.

ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

_¡Oh, cuántas ganas de escribir esto! ¿Qué decir? Que espero que os guste y que ya sólo queda una viñeta. ¡Oh, qué penita!_


	30. Magia

**Vigésimo Octava Viñeta para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Percy Weasley.

**Tema: **Magia.

**Palabras:**

**Magia**

Percy no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse. Penny estaba sentada frente a él, mirándolo con los ojos entornados, mientras sujetaba aún la carta que, un rato antes, había llegado desde Hogwarts.

-Es culpa mía –Dijo finalmente el hombre, suspirando y retirándose las gafas con aire derrotado.

-¿Qué exactamente?

-Que Penny haya terminado en Slytherin. La primera Weasley que va a Slytherin.

Un nuevo suspiro, y Percy cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes con fuerza, como si de esa forma pudiera cambiar la realidad. Penny, su pequeña niña Penny, no podía ser una Slytherin. Ya era suficientemente diferente por no ser pelirroja, ni por no ser terca como una mula y pasional como su abuela, o bromista y despreocupada como casi todos sus tíos. Ya era suficiente que se pareciera demasiado a él, como para ahora recibir esa noticia. Un Weasley en Slytherin. Cuando sus padres lo supieran, morirían, seguro que morirían.

-A mí los Slytherin nunca me parecieron tan malos, Percy. Algunos de ellos eran unos bastardos crueles y sanguinarios, pero la mayoría resultaron ser personas como nosotros. No hay motivo para estar disgustado.

Percy no dijo nada. Quizá, Penny tuviera razón. Después de todo, ella había sido una Ravenclaw, y los Ravenclaw nunca habían terminado de conocer el lado más oscuro de los Slytherin. Insultos y maldiciones por los pasillos, bromas macabras, peleas constantes... Aunque, claro, Penny había sufrido en carne propia la furia de los mortífagos, y la mayoría de ellos habían sido Slytherin. Al menos eso era lo que siempre había pensado. Los Weasley y Slytherin nunca habían tenido un trato amigable. No obstante, después de la guerra descubrió que cualquiera podía ser un mago tenebroso. Y, además, él siempre había sido el Weasley menos Gryffindor. De hecho, el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de enviarlo a la casa de las serpientes, gracias a su gran ambición y sus deseos de probarse a sí mismo. Afortunadamente, el agua no llegó al río y, en los años posteriores, jamás había tenido que volver a pensar en aquello.

Ahora, Penny era una Slytherin. Noah había sido uno de los pocos Weasley no Gryffindor y terminó en la antigua casa de su madre. Las cosas le iban bien y, aunque Penny no soliera hablar del mundo mágico, se sentía orgullosa de su hijo. Percy había esperado que, después de aquella especie de disgusto, su niña cumpliera con la tradición familiar, pero se había equivocado. Y de qué forma.

-Tengo que contárselo a mis padres. ¿Tienes idea de lo disgustados que estarán?

-Dudo que tus padres se disgusten por algo que tenga que ver con uno de sus nietos –Penny le sonrió con calidez y acarició su mano con las yemas de los dedos, cerrando un instante los ojos –He estado pensando, cariño. Desde hace un par de meses, cuando recibimos la carta de Hogwarts y fui consciente de que nos íbamos a quedar solos, sin los niños.

Percy la miró sin entender, pero no hizo ademán de interrumpirla.

-Necesito hacer un cambio en mi vida. Escuchar una parte de mi corazón que llevo demasiado tiempo ignorando –Percy pareció alarmado un segundo, y Penny supuso que habría sacado conclusiones equivocadas, así que se apresuró a continuar con su explicación –Llevo veinte años sin hacer magia. Lo hecho de menos.

El hombre permaneció muy quieto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Penny se puso en pie y, con suma delicadeza, sacó una varita de su bolso. Era nueva, ligera y de un precioso tono anaranjado.

-La compré cuando fuimos a por los libros de los chicos. Ollivanders se alegró de tenerme de vuelta en su tienda.

-¿De verdad quieres esto, Penny?

Ella se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. Asió la varita con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo cómo la magia volvía a recorrer sus venas, y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo alejada de ese maravilloso mundo.

-Solías ser bastante buena en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

-¿Me estás retando a un duelo, Percival Ignatius Weasley?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y eres consciente de que voy a darte una paliza?.

-Eso tendremos que verlo, Penélope Anastasia Clearwather.



_Y con esta, llegamos al final. Creo que después de escribir las 30 viñetas, no podía terminar el fic de otra forma._

_Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia desde el principio, y, por supuesto, a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario. No olvidéis que, aunque se acabe este fic, tengo más historias por ahí dando vueltas. También os espero. Además, estoy planteándome un nuevo fic sobre Percy (y Penny) que no creo que sea demasiado largo pero que aún está en construcción. Espero poder llevarlo a buen puerto._

_Nada más por mi parte. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo estas viñetas tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolas. Un besazo enorme para todo el mundo._

_Nos vemos,_

_Cris Snape._


End file.
